


When it rains

by FluffKills



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Hijab Peridot is life, Jasper is a closet key for Peridot, Jasper is a closet nerd and I will fight you, Mistaken Gender, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffKills/pseuds/FluffKills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot has always kept her secret crush safely behind a screen.  When circumstances conspire and they have the opportunity to meet,  what will finally meeting Jasper teach her about herself,  and what doors will it open for them?</p>
<p>◇◇◇◇◇</p>
<p><a href="http://fluffkills.tumblr.com">fluffkills.tumblr.com</a> for art, pre-chapter updates.<br/>Now with cover art! <a href="https://40.media.tumblr.com/32fad54e04953c87927c9b066560e41b/tumblr_inline_o5x6xlTghA1qhw5xr_500.jpg">see here</a><br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6616432/chapters/15139501"> Actively updating podfic! </a><br/>following #whenitrainsfic  #hijabidot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha not like I'm not busy enough with my other fic but I really had this Jasperidot fluff stuck in my head for ages and needed to get it out.

"So, I'm going to try calling now, okay? "

Peridot's heart is in her throat as she types that in the Skype chat, and she can feel her palms sweating. This was the moment of truth, where she'd actually talk to one of her best friends for the first time. After pressing send, the lights flicker in her apartment in time with a flash of lightning outside, before blinking off, plunging her place into darkness. 

Staring at the dark screen, she throws her hands up to the heavens and cries out, "OH COME ON! "

◇◇◇◇◇

Peridot had been sixteen when she'd set up the forum for Camp Pining Hearts fans in conjuction with the self coded wiki site she'd made months earlier. The talk sections on the articles had spiraled out of control, and the girl had wanted to direct the cross chatter elsewhere. 

It ended up being the passion project of the next ten years of her life. After the show was canceled a few years later (On the infamous raging rapid race cliffhanger! The travesty! ) most fan sites slowly died, shuttering up or going dark completely. Peridot kept hers going, dedicated to providing even the most trivial of CPH news , but the other reason was the forum regulars. It was just a few dozen now, though the membership was officially in the thousands, perhaps forty or so people who chatted in the off topic section, a few more who would post convention photos still, cosplay, slash fic...

Peridot was diehard Percierre for life, and at first, Jasper couldn't have seemed more different. For one thing, their forum nick was Pamlette5ever , and they'd first joined the forums posting some of the raciest Pamela/Paulette writing Peridot had ever read. Peridot had nearly banned them for posting such open erotica at the time, and the heated arguments from Jasper and their fans had made them enemy number one in the moderator's book for a while. 

But once the heat had died down, and Peridot had made a separate age locked section for adult fiction, she found Jasper genuinely fun to talk to, passionate about all sorts of Pining Hearts head canons and more than willing to listen to Peridot nerd out. They'd often exchange long private message sessions about the show, and wanting to talk more with Jasper was a big reason Peridot set up a chat room on the site as well. 

Whenever Peridot could peek into the chat room, she'd generally find Jasper there, and soon they'd learned a lot about each other. She shared that she planned on becoming a robotic engineer, loved eating too much cake but hated parties, and that sometimes she just liked to walk in the rain. Jasper talked about martial arts, a love of big cats and a tendency to dress flashy when they could get away with it. Peridot would complain about SATs, and in return Jasper talked about their schooling in physiotherapy and their past in the army, which is when Peridot realised the writer was also several years older than her. Unfortunately, by that time, she was already crushing hard. 

Not that she ever let Jasper know, even after she left high school and started in her engineering program. Even as she entered her doctorate program, Peridot always tried to make time to pop on the website to check in with her friend, and Jasper was always happy to hear from her, even if they didn't get the 'nerd stuff' she talked about. Peridot found that designation ironic considering they met by being huge dorks. 

Then Jasper asked for her Skype to keep up with her better. Peridot nearly died on the spot. 

" I don't know, I really hate my voice :p" she'd replied.

" its fine, me 2, mine is super deep, we can just type lol"

Peridot found it both endearing and frustrating as hell that such an otherwise good writer used such terrible grammar when they talked casually. She knew Jasper knew it's from its! But the woman also really didn't like her voice. It was very nasal and she'd been told, unkindly, very annoying. 

So, they'd just typed. For months, they'd just typed, while Peridot struggled with her Ph. D and Jasper relayed their work on athletes the woman had never heard of.

" i really had a bad day. wish i could here u "

Peridot looked at the message. She cared about Jasper more than most people she even knew in real life. Beyond family, she couldn't think of someone more important to her. The nerd hadn't really put herself out there after leaving school, and it made her parents happy that she was more interested in studies than boyfriends. Even if Jasper never knew, and given the occasional talk about girlfriends probably wouldn't even care, Peridot only had eyes for them. 

Someone she'd never met. Never even exchanged photos with. 

She decided to take the leap, and put herself out there, and call. 

And now the universe apparently felt like this was the perfect time to nope her power out of existence. 

Looking out her window, she can see that the whole block is black, the only lights showing well in the distance. Bolt must have hit a transformer nearby, she realises, before panic grips her heart. Oh shit, Jasper would think she was fucking around! Scrabbling in the dark, she grabs her phone, pulling up the forum page and frantically logging in to leave a message. Hopefully Jasper would believe her when she says there's a blackout. 

As the site welcomes her back , she sees a single message notification. Tapping it, the private message fills her screen. 

"ur not going 2 believe this but a storm outside made all my power cut out. seriously im so sorry. worst day ;_____;"

Peridot stares at the words on her tiny screen. She slowly taps out her reply. 

"Where, exactly, do you live? "

She wonders if it's possible to have a heart attack from your heart beating too fast. She might actually die from the stress of waiting for a reply. 

Clicking refresh until it appears, the woman reads the reply. She cleans her glasses, and reads it again. The same city. All these years, they'd been in the same city. Peridot opens her curtains wide to the rainy sky and the black houses around outside, taking a photo before attaching it to the next message. 

"Lightning bolt? I think we probably live near by each other. Life is weird. "

Peridot is hoping for a reply, but is terrified by what she might get, and isn't disappointed. It's everything she dreamed and feared. 

" omg. we need 2 meet !"

Her hands shake. She's not ready for this. Peridot wasn't good with people, she's terrible in person, sure, she could have some erudite charm online and maybe she's managed to trick Jasper into believing she might be fun , but she's a mess! And short! And has that birthmark on her forehead! She can't do this, they'd meet her and realize what a horrible person she is and never speak to her again! 

"Sure. "

She's doomed.


	2. Café for two

Peridot can feel herself panicking as she paces her small room. Why did she say that, what was she thinking?! She was such a stupid clod! She wasn't ready to meet Jasper. Sure, they had known each other for almost a decade and messaged each other almost daily but maybe they were a serial killer? Or worse, maybe they'd hate her if they met her. 

"we should meet now not like i can do anything w/o power. "

Peridot screams into her pillow for a minute. This was happening all too fast. 

"It's a thunderstorm, are you nuts? " 

The reply is immediate. 

" p. sure u know im nuts. > 3 >"

Peridot snorts and rolls on her back, before frowning to herself. 

" We probably aren't in walking distance, the blackout looks pretty extensive. " It's an excuse, a diversion , putting off this moment of truth. Maybe they should wait another ten years, or at least until Peridot stops freaking out. So, probably at least ten years. 

"logan & bane u brat, u scared i bite? "

Oh good, put the image of her crush biting her in her mind, well done. That was... actually close. Worryingly close. Close enough she finds herself wondering if they'd walked past each other and not known. And now wondering about that would drive her mad. 

" Near the Perk. I guess we could meet there. Sometime. "

" y not now? "

"Fine , but you're officially the brat not me. Also, if I get struck by lightning I'll come back to murder you, I am a very vengeful spirit."

" k if u dont show ill haunt u first "

"I'm positive if I don't show you won't actually perish. "

" k im really tall & ill have my red jacket on. "

Peridot clutches her phone tightly. This was happening. This was the worst thing ever. 

"I'll be wearing green. It'll be like the worst possible Christmas. "

"u dont do christmas."

"Correct, which adds to the existential dread. "

Getting up, she tugs open her closet and finds a green plaid shirt to throw over her sweat shirt. She'd be wearing her favourite green scarf, but best to make double certain. Green was objectively the best colour though, so a significant part of her wardrobe that wasn't nerd shirts was that shade. Should she wear makeup? Her mother was always on her to tidy herself up a bit with it, but Peridot found trying to do eyeliner when you're half blind was just painful and her lips were too thin for lipstick and she really didn't care how she looked. Usually. 

She checks her scarf in the mirror and tucks an errant bit of hair under the cowl under it. Her hair was insane and it was just as well she covered it, she couldn't imagine dealing with all these bad hair days. Deciding she was as presentable as she'd ever be, she tugs on her sneakers and grabs her umbrella.

The Perk was a fru fru sort of café in the neighborhood. The area around it was a bit gentrified and Peridot literally lives on the wrong side of the tracks for that, in a high rise a bit to the east and south of her friend on a dingier street. She didn't go there often but it was a quiet spot to work on her papers for school and not noisy like a Starbucks. As she walks, listening to the distant grumbles from the thunder, she wonders if Jasper's rich. Maybe physiotherapy pays really well? 

Her pace quickens and she swears when she ends up stepping right into a puddle , soaking her foot through shoe and socks. Why must she be so awkward? Shaking her leg to try and get rid of the gross wet feeling, she realises she's quickly approaching the corner with the café. She squints. Tall. Red jacket, and facing away. But as she gets closer and her vision clears, she slows down. Those hips were really wide. She wasn't expecting that. 

And Jasper turns, and Peridot's mind goes blank, before its analytical side kicks in. Over a foot taller than her, at least six feet. Blonde hair, slightly tanned skin , tribal tattoos showing where the skin was exposed. Hazel eyes that are almost wolfish. A cocky grin. Somehow both a little fat and also muscular. 

And female. Very, very female. The low cut top under the jacket made that crystal clear. All this time, from the moment Jasper told her that name, Peridot pictured some brash muscular guy. The fantasies she'd had were all of some ill defined man with a deep voice that tickled her ear as he teased her. This was not that man, but from her broad smile, it had to be Jasper. And she'd never seen someone so happy to see her boring ass before. 

"Oh my god, Peri, you're a girl?!" she says, and a shock runs down the slight woman's back as she stares. That voice was every bit of the honey ladened purr she could have ever wanted, naturally husky and edging on too deep for a woman. Peridot blushes darkly , before her temper flares up. 

"What do you mean, 'you're a girl'. Since when is my name a boy's name? " The tall woman shrugs, laughing. 

" I don't know, I just figured Peri was a French way of spelling the guy name. God, your voice is cute. Somehow it's exactly like I imagined. I can't believe you never wanted to talk. "

Same here, Peridot thinks, imagining having been able to hear Jasper speak like that all the time, and then feeling weird. Because Jasper was a lady. A tall, shockingly handsome lady, but her chest, which is worryingly at eye level, is profoundly female. 

" I should be the shocked one here! Jasper is a very irregular name for a woman. But we should go inside, rather than standing out in the rain. " Folding her umbrella, Peridot tugs open the door to the café. 

"Power's out still, " informs the barista from the counter. " But take a seat. I can run you a tab and you can have anything that doesn't need the espresso machine. " Peridot realises she's directing this to Jasper behind her, who smiles. 

" Thanks, Melanie. If the power doesn't come back on in time I'll get the cash to you tomorrow, okay? " The mountain of a woman grabs a seat and holds it out for Peridot. Feeling obscurely flattered, she slips in, clutching her umbrella. Sitting by the window, the light from the grey day filters through and feels nice rather than gloomy. 

"You never said you were a woman, " she says to Jasper when she takes a seat. Jasper chuckles. "I thought I did. Sorry. Does it matter? " 

Yes.

" No. It was just very misleading, with a name like Jasper. "

The woman across from her frowns. " I never liked my real one so I started going by this in high school. Is Peri your real name? "

" Actually, it is, but it's not a traditional name or something like that. It's short for Peridot. My father is a jeweler, he named me after a gemstone. My little sister is Olivine. " She snorts her little sniggering laugh, only to immediately feel awkward. Jasper clearly doesn't feel the same way. The way she's watching Peridot... her gaze was worryingly intense. Like everything the small woman says is profoundly important. Peridot blushes and looks out the window. 

Two plain coffees are placed in front of the pair by the barista, grabbed from the drip carafe and still hot. Jasper immediately adds cream, and Peridot loads hers with sugar. "I brought money. "she informs the big woman, who shrugs. 

" My treat for my favorite dork. Thanks for coming out. Sorry I was getting so pushy, I just needed someone."

Peridot quickly drinks her coffee down, finishing half the cup, oblivious to the heat. Jasper laughs, and it's deep and rich and booming and Peridot wants to hear it all the time. 

"You really are a caffeine fiend."

Peridot smirks knowingly. " " It's practically mandatory for a Ph.D., and I got a head start in high school. Sleep is for the weak! " Jasper gives her a toothy grin. " So you always say. It's so weird, hearing it from your mouth finally though. " Peridot finds herself watching Jasper's face. 

"You did your eyes. In makeup. That... is really not what I expected. " They're outlined with black wingy whatever's, she didn't know the terms, and the look was exotic. She realises Jasper's eyebrows are black, and she must dye her hair. Her eyes travel down and she tries to ignore the expanse of cleavage with a bar of a complex tribal tattoo across it, to the tall woman's hands. Big, but her nails were nearly trimmed and painted red. 

"See something you like? " The purring voice snaps her to her senses and makes her scowl and blush furiously. 

" Please! I'm hardly here to check you out, Pierre-esque guns aside. " Jasper grins at the complement. Peridot finished her coffee and frowns. 

" So, what's caused your terrible day? " she asks, changing the subject quickly. 

"Crazy ex is being crazy again. " explains Jasper. Peridot frowns and nods. "The brat, right. You yourself admit you bullied her into dating you. "

"Yeah, but I didn't know she was nuts! She just won't let me go. Showed up at work today freaking out. We were this close to calling the cops. " Peridot had heard this all before. Jasper had dated a string of women, some better than others, but even Peridot was warning her about this Lapis girl, and not just because of a spark of jealousy. But something occurs to her and she blurts it out without thinking, immediately feeling stupid. 

"Wait, that means you're a lesbian! " Jasper quirks her head and snorts, and Peridot notices a scar across her nose. " And here I thought you were the smart one. I thought I might be bi, but turns out that was a premature assumption. Pure dyke through and through. "

" You can't say that! "

"Totally can. I can call myself whatever I like. You're just not allowed to say it. " Peridot sticks out her tongue. Jasper continues, and sounds slightly worried. "That doesn't bother you, knowing I'm gay, right? I mean..."

Peridot glares at the tall woman, "I swear if you end that sentence with anything close to the word Muslim in there you will eat this mug. I ship two guys, of course it doesn't bother me. " Except where it meant her assumption Jasper was a sexy straight guy had faltered, and was replaced with a woman. Easy on the eyes, fascinating to watch, tall, gorgeous voiced woman. 

"I've been writing girl on girl for years, you really never guessed? " asks the blonde, gesturing for another round of coffee. Melanie comes over and refills. " This is it for now, ladies. Until the power comes back on, at least. But we have lots of pop and pastries, and the soup of the day should be warm in the steamer still. " says the woman with a smile. Peridot tries to remember to smile back, she's the worst at those social niceties. 

" Bad timing for a date, hmm? " the barista carries on with a sympathetic smile, and the short woman freezes. Was this a date? She'd never had one, is that what was happening? Of course, Peridot had sort of hoped that before, but now her expectations felt weird. So many years of emotions colliding with reality. 

" Naw, Peri' s just one of my best friends, we're not dating. Yet. " Jasper says with a laugh, and the other woman laughs, and Peridot giggles nervously. Humour, yes, she can do humour. 

Melanie leaves them be and Jasper adds so much cream to the second cup of coffee Peridot expects it's more coffee flavoured milk now.

Jasper gives her an apologetic smile. " Sorry though, I totally was going to bring up the Muslim thing. I mean, I knew you were, but the hijab caught me off guard, like, wow, you're serious. " Peridot shrugs. " It's just part of me, it doesn't mean I'm super traditional. I've got a scarf covered in super hero logos I wear to cons."

" That's cool as hell, you nerd." Peridot grins. 

" You're one to talk, you dork. I saw your belt, and it's covered in pokémon. " Jasper looks prim. 

" That's practically like Star Wars, you're not a nerd for liking it, everyone under forty likes them. I'm just fashionable as fuck. " Peridot waves a hand, snorting derisively. 

The coffee grew cold as they talked, and the lights suddenly flickered on around them, startling them both from the passionate discussion of fandom crossovers. The place wasn't brightly lit, but after the gentle gloom Peridot takes off her glasses and rubs her eyes, easing the slight pain from the change. 

" Man, you have beautiful eyes, " murmurs Jasper, and Peridot looks up, startled, to see the big woman, chin resting on her hand, watching her with a warm expression she'd only seen in movies. Jasper sits up when she looks at her, her face going pale, and quickly gets up. Maybe Peridot wasn't supposed to hear that? 

"I'll just settle our bill, okay? " says the tall blonde, her voice sounding unnaturally loud and Peridot just sits, biting her lip. Flustered Jasper was not something she'd seen yet. Jasper online shared things with her that you really only did with the anonymity of text, but Jasper in person seemed to project this aura of cool. An easy confidence that was at home in any situation. 

So unlike Peridot, who'd managed to spill the cream and who tended to gesture widely and who had a laugh that sounded like some cartoon villain sometimes and who could feel herself getting all sweaty the longer Jasper had looked at her with those hazel eyes. A complete mess. 

Why would would a woman like her get weird around a wreck like Peridot?

When Jasper returns, she doesn't sit back down , and it's clear she's planning to go. Peridot feels unexpectedly upset. A couple of hours ago, she had been planning on escaping back to her computer as soon as she could, because people were hard and talking was hard, and boys were super hard, but Jasper was a girl and Jasper was great and she had an amazing laugh and Peridot really didn't want this to end so fast. 

"Frozen yogurt. " Peridot blurts out. 

" Beg your pardon? "

Peridot gets up too, grabbing her umbrella. "There's a frozen yogurt place up the street, you bought coffee so I want to get you a froyo." Jasper flushes slightly, to Peridot's surprise.

" You really don't have to..." the muscular woman grumbles out. Peridot impulsively grabs her wrist, tugging lightly. " I want to! " Besides, it was a fifteen minute walk there, more time to hang out. Jasper rolls her eyes and smiles. " Right, but you're making it hard to be a gentleman. "

" You're a woman, you'd be a gentlewoman. Besides, I know you're a jerk, it's a key character trait. Let's get froyo. " Jasper snorts. 

" There's the charming Peri we all love" she says, and the tone of her voice , tender and affectionate, flustered the small woman completely. Jasper said it herself, though, they were just really good friends. 

And friends buy friends froyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these dorks.
> 
> Full disclosure, I'm not actually Muslim but I lived in a very Muslim neighborhood for years and several of the girls I knew at school wore their hijab. Some were so stylish it hurt but Peridot is more based off of the dweebs I tended to hang out with. 
> 
> Also, the streets are real streets near me, not a comic reference. The froyo place is in fact a fifteen minute walk from the café.


	3. Chilly

It was strange, walking with Jasper. Even though the streets were mostly empty, Peridot felt highly aware of how large a presence the other woman was. Everything about her seemed to draw the eyes, beg to be noticed. And she seemed to want that! The short woman found herself ducking down as they walked, hiding under her umbrella. She was used to the occasional stares too, but they never were something that she tried to attract.

The froyo joint was just being unlocked when they arrived, the boy doing so looking surprised to see anyone before ushering then in. "Are you on a first name basis with him, too? " she asks the large woman, who laughs.

" I said I was made of sugar, not that I ate it. You're the one with the sweet tooth, kiddo. " Peridot glares as she goes to grab her paper cup to fill.

" Excuse me, I'm hardly a child! " she sniffs, going right to the birthday cake flavour spout and starting to fill it up. " Go have the Greek yogurt one if you're going to pretend to be healthy. "

Jasper slides up behind her and Peridot gulps when she rests her hands on either side of the wall, peering down. " If you're not a kid tell me how many parts of your outfit aren't from the junior miss section. "

"Oh eat an entire bag of dicks! Five feet is still normal height for an adult woman! " she squalks back in annoyance, sliding out from under the arms and glaring before going to load up her dessert with gummi bears and chocolate coated everything and sprinkles. She was extremely adult, with her masters and everything!

Jasper just grins, clearly bemused by her anger, a reaction she got far too often. "Sorry, not into dicks, feel free to offer me a bag of something else. " she says, sliding to select the low fat Greek yogurt.

" Feel free to die in a fire. " snaps Peridot back, but this was practically standard talk for them. Online, they'd be poking each other like this all the time, and doing so now was making this all feel so much more normal.

" Oh, you know you love me. "

Peridot squeaks and her heart jumps. She quickly glances over at Jasper, but the tall blonde woman was adding fruit to her treat. A sensible amount too, ugh. Rubbing her cheeks, she goes to pay for her own insulin destroyer in a bowl. It was just something Jasper would say. She said it online all the time.

But hearing it in person made the hairs on her nape prickle. Her dish was weighed and Jasper plonks hers on the scale, before sticking a meaty hand in Peridot's face and slowly pushing the sputtering, shocked girl out of the way. "I'm paying. "

" JASPER YOU CLOD! THIS IS LITERALLY THE OPPOSITE OF HOW A GENTLEMAN ACTS! " shrieks the frustrated Peridot, struggling against the grip. Letting her go, Jasper takes her change and winks.

" Good thing we already established I'm a jerk woman, not a gentle man, then." the other woman says, and Peridot tugs her glasses from her face, wiping off the grease on her shirt before joining Jasper at a table.

Under the light of the shop, she can see the other woman all the more clearly. The scar on her nose stands out, it looks almost like a claw mark, and there's two smaller gouges near her left eye.

" What caused that? " Peridot asks, pointing with her spoon.

" Lapis. "

Peridot stares. "You never told me that! " she gasps.

" I did, I told you she tried to claw my eyes out. "

Peridot waves her arms, a small blob of froyo flying. " I thought that was a figure of speech. She should be arrested! "

"I put a hairline fracture in her wrist. We both should be arrested, but the cop that showed up to deal with the domestic disturbance call really didn't know how to deal with two women. " Jasper sighs, running her fingers over the mark. " In my defense, I only did that once , it wasn't on purpose, and she tended to get pretty violent. "

Peridot sighs. " I'm sorry, Jasper. I didn't like how possessive she was but I never realised..."

Jasper laughs and shrugs. " I'm trying to put all that in the past. We were both a goddamn mess. You know, the sort of person who just brings out the worst in you? " Peridot nods slowly, before pushing her froyo aside. Jasper frowns, and pats her head, making her glare.

" Aww, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill the mood. C'mon, ask me about anything else. Nothing else has a bad story attached to it. "

Peridot considers. " So, where did you get the jacket, it's pretty cool. " she tries, figuring that was safe.

" So Lapis bought me...Okay, I'm kidding! " Jasper laughs and Peridot flicks a gummi bear at her.

" Dunno, it was just some store, and years ago. My turn. Hmmm, ugh." She looks over Peridot, slowly.

" I'm stuck. You're an adorable little angry kitten but I can't think of anything to ask that I don't already know. " Peridot can feel her cheeks darken under the scrutiny. Jasper smirks. " Though do you _always_ blush this much? "

Peridot looks away. No, she never did. She got angry a lot, but she wasn't actually shy. " I'm not used to people looking at me. " She rubs her arm, trying to get rid of her sweaty palms.

" Sorry, I won't..." Jasper starts, but Peridot takes a deep breath, and holds up a hand. " Let me explain. When people see _this_ , " and she tugs on her head scarf, "They see that, but they don't see me. And when I'm with my family or others who might not see that, they just see..." she gestures to herself. " A plain , antisocial, unpleasant weirdo who at best intentionally fades in the background. " Peridot laughs a little, her voice cracking.

" You know, I don't think there's a lot of people who look at me like they're thinking, 'Wow, Peri, she's pretty great to hang out with' and you are and I can't ..." she has to stop. She rubs her eyes quickly under her glasses to stop any tears.

There's the creak of a chair and suddenly she's surrounded by warmth. Jasper had her arms around her , Peridot realises, opening her eyes to see the woman's collar bone an inch away. She's squeezed gently.

" You're my favourite antisocial weirdo and don't you forget it." the rich voice murmurs into her hidden ear. Peridot laughs even as her heart races. Jasper smelled like something you just wanted to bury your face in. Like a tangled bed and a warm afternoon nap. Shaking, she slowly rests her hands on the woman's shoulders, before pushing her away.

" Get _off_ of me, you big goon, I'm fine, " she says, taking a deep breath. Jasper gives her a lopsided smile, but lets her go.

Peridot smiles sheepishly. That wasn't something she'd normally enjoy. She usually hated unwanted touches. But she just wanted to curl up in Jasper's arms. It felt safe.

" What's the tattoo of? " she asks, pointing at the line across Jasper's chest. The other woman laughs. " I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to wait until it's bikini season. " Groaning, Peridot throws up her hands.

" You are worse in person, how is that even possible! "

Jasper finishes her dessert. " I have one, but if you don't want to say, you don't have to. How come you never mention anyone. Like, dating. I don't think I've ever even heard you talk about a man that wasn't a Pining Hearts character. "

Peridot arches an eyebrow, this was an ironic trail of questioning given the source. She deflects. "We've talked about almost everything, why are you only asking now?"

Jasper laughs , looking slightly embarrassed. " Because I thought you might be a gay dude and I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer before, but now I sort of wonder. "

Because of you, she wants to say, I gave my heart to you years ago and you never knew and now I'm looking at the result, at this and how can I even answer you?

" Well, my parents didn't approve. And there wasn't really anyone around here that interested me. "

" You're twenty six. No one? " Peridot shakes her head. It was technically correct. There was no one in her real life that had interested her. Just her friend turned fantasy man of her dreams. That was now sitting across from her, hair tousled, face looking earnestly puzzled. It was so unfair how thick Jasper's lips were, like some fleshy bullseye in her face, pouting slightly at Peridot's answer.

Peridot plays with her melting froyo, chasing a gummi bear with her spoon. "You said you thought you might have been bisexual but realised you're not. How did you figure out you were really gay? "

Now it was Jasper's turn to squirm in her seat. She runs her fingers through her hair and looks to the side.

"There was this one time I thought I might have a crush on a guy, but I was mistaken. Awkward, you know? " Peridot wonders if she should explain her mistake. She'd get teased over it, they'd laugh, and that would be the end of the crush. But when she looks up at Jasper, looking at her with a slightly worried, uncertain look, the words dry in her mouth.

" Yeah, sounds...confusing. " she says, before looking at her frozen yogurt soup. " No one's perfect though. Not even you. "

Jasper chuckles. "What about you? "

Peridot waves a hand and gives an imperious smile. " I feel it's beneficial to avoid discouraging the little people with my perfection. So I'm only operating at fifty percent. " she deadpans.

"I'd love to see a hundred. " the tall woman says with a rakish smile. Peridot laughs herself, quick and awkward, her moment of cool used up.

They get up, and Jasper insists on tidying up the garbage for the pair. Peridot watches her. She wonders if she'd have had a different life if she had known Jasper was a woman? Not pining, hah, after a forum member. Going to prom, perhaps. Meeting the right guy. Then Jasper fixes her with her smile and the bottom drops out of her stomach as a tingle runs up her spine.

Oh no.

This was going to require extensive analysis later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beautiful baby gays. 
> 
> I can't avoid the sad emotions and I hadn't tagged about mention of past abuse before because I wasn't thinking so sorry readers :c Sorry Lapis is awful, she's slightly based on a very bad ex of mine. I'll write fluffy Japis to make up for it next story.
> 
> Had to up the rating to teen, domestic abuse isn't exactly kids talk.


	4. Before the dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange dreams wake Peridot, and she revisits her thoughts on Jasper

In the darkness, Peridot is surrounded by warmth, arms enveloping her in soft strength and gentleness. She has never felt so welcomed. A soft, deep, husky voice purrrs, "I love you. "

◇◇◇◇◇

Snorting, Peridot awakes, blearily pushing her thick hair from her eyes and groaning softly. There's a thunk as her laptop falls off the bed when she shifts. She's fallen asleep while on her computer again. Her glasses were on the side of her pillow, and she isn't sure if she took them off or if they slid off. Putting them on, she squints at the clock. Still a good half hour at least before she had her alarm set for fajr. Ugh. The worst sort of time. Who would ever chose to be up now?

She knew she couldn't fall back asleep just yet, so she dragged her computer from the floor and perched it on her lap, waking it back up.

Peridot was an obsessive researcher at heart. When presented with facts, she searched out every possible fragment, every grain of knowledge. Her unusual circumstances with meeting Jasper were no different.

Her browser had tabs about bisexuality and homosexuality, about how to determine orientation, even things on asexuals. There were a variety of arguments for and against religiously, depending on the progressive or conservative nature of the person making it. Several things on the biology of the matter. Peridot had even, late at night, opened an incognito browser and looked at one of Jasper's smutty fanfics. She never felt particularly drawn to porn, and she didn't read very far, but the florid language and the clear written pleasure of the characters in question? Especially knowing now that the author absolutely knew what she was writing about? The young woman flushed darkly and supposes having a female lover wouldn't be a biological hardship.

Peridot liked to think of herself as logical, and was approaching this as logically as she could. There was even a Word document opened with her arguments on the matter, listing the counter arguments as well.

Fact: She's never been attracted to women before as far as she'd noticed.  
Counter fact: She'd also never been particularly attracted to men. This would lead her to believe she might be asexual, but she is certain she finds Jasper attractive. She'd also never been exposed to any women who looked anything like Jasper before. Heavy set, tall, strong women were a rarity and perhaps she'd just never seen her type previously to be attracted to.

Fact: She might be attracted to Jasper because of her personality and not her gender or body.  
Counter fact: This was possibly more ideal than the standard attraction to gender then finding out about compatability. She knows Jasper is someone she finds compatable.

Fact: Because there was no previous attraction to women, she might find Jasper's physical body an obstacle.  
Counter fact: While few of her traits were ones she'd previously imagined wanting in a partner, Jasper did have several physical traits Peridot had previously viewed as desirable when imagining them as a romantic partner before they met. Her size, voice and strength all were very in line, as was her smile.

Fact: She might find the intimate aspects of Jasper's body unappealing.

Peridot had no counter argument for that one there, though she did have a vague notion that breasts, at least, might be enjoyable in a partner. She left that particular one blank for now, as she didn't feel comfortable researching that and knew that every body was different. What she'd seen of what men found appealing about women versus what Jasper was seemed very different anyway.

Fact: This might counteract her faith.  
The counter arguments there were extensive and complex, going on for two pages, but summarized as 'As long as I'm faithful, respect marriage and respect sex and my body, I believe I can square this away with Allah. '

The paper went on and on, putting her worries out in black and white then letting her cut them each down with cunning argument. The end tally was strongly that, while she might not be gay or straight specifically, she was absolutely in love with Jasper still, regardless of her in real life, and real life Jasper had many things to appreciate about her now that she knew her.

Peridot looked over her work again, and then fell back on her pillow, groaning. None of this helped at all with the fact she had no idea how to broach this subject with Jasper herself, or even if she should.

She had no idea what the other woman found appealing in a partner, or if she could ever meet those requirements. Peridot strongly doubted she could. While , to borrow some Camp Pining Hearts comparison, Jasper was very much a Pierre, an aspect Peridot is sure contributed a little bit to her appeal, Peridot wasn't a Paulette or a Pamela. No one in the world of the show, or any show, was like her. Dorky, spastic, hijabi roboticist. The only two women she knew for a fact Jasper found 'hot' and Peridot was the polar opposite.

Peridot found herself wondering what Lapis looked like. Jasper had made it clear in her past discussions that she'd pursued her almost desperately. The woman sighs, and rubs the bridge of her nose. Probably beautiful. Jasper had said she was a dancer. And as bad a personality she ended up having, she was sure the woman could find better than some nerdy obsessive like Peridot.

She tried to remember the people Jasper had mentioned casually dating over the years. There was the one with the long pink hair and the short curvy one and the thin one Jasper had said was a bit neurotic and the tall stoic one. Unlike Peridot she didn't seem to have a distinct physical type.

She looks at herself in the mirror over her dresser and groans, trying to keep her shoulder length wavy hair from ending up like some weird mane around her head and critically looking over her everything. Well, she's a total loss physically, so she'll have to rely on personality. And she knows that's terrible. She pops open Skype and types, "Ugh, why do you even like me, I'm a mess. " before thinking.

Peridot regrets that immediately. She'd occasionally leave these self loathing notes to Jasper in the past, and Jasper had done the same with her, but now that they'd met, she wonders if that would just sound too gross and needy.

Lucky, her alarm went off and she went to do her morning prayer, putting the panicking thoughts from her mind while she focused on more important things for the moment.

When Peridot finished, she felt much more calm, if no less tired, and she went to close her Skype. To her shock, the green light came on beside Jasper's name and a reply popped up.

" what r u doing up, bad dreams? and if thats about yesterday , i knock stuff over all the time its cool. "

"I couldn't sleep, no. What are you even doing up? It's five forty five am!"

"gym soon. u need 2 b in class? "

"Doctorates don't work like that and I could go to the lab today but I'm not going to any time soon."

" want 2 voice? "

Peridot looks at that and types, "I'd like that. " She really would.

The cascade of blips comes immediately. Peridot answers before leaning back on her pillow.

" Hey, " she says. Her voice was so stupid, but it was worth it to hear that purring cat of a woman again. Or maybe she was more a big snuggly bear.

" You sound exhausted. You should go back to sleep. "

Even with her lousy laptop speakers and the terrible sound Skype often had, Jasper still sounded like melted chocolate. Peridot purrs to herself without thinking, nuzzling her pillow.

" Hard to sleep. Had to do my prayer anyway, so I just stayed up. "

"You're adorable drowsy, you dork. Go on, bed time, or do I have to read you a bedtime story?"

That had never sounded like such an alluring idea before in her life.

"Shut up, clod, I already told you I'm not a kid. I don't need Cinderella."

"I was thinking Beauty and the Beast. "

Peridot snorts, her eyes closing, "Sorry, instead of magical footwear and child abuse we'll go with Stockholm syndrome. "

"Right, you're back to being awful. " It's hard to tell, but she thinks she can hear a smile.

Peridot pouts into her pillow. " I'm just the most logical and accurate person you know. It totally is Stockholm syndrome. None of these stories just have the beautiful girl hang out with the bears or beasts or princes or so on. It's very problematic. "

" Just shut up, close your eyes, and let me do the talking, Peri. " Oh, yes please. Peridot can hear the sound of pages over the line. Jasper actually had a book of fairy tales? It was entirely unlike what she expected for the woman, and the scientist makes a note to ask about this later.

Jasper's voice was rich and soft, low and soothing. Peridot longed to nuzzle up to her laptop speakers to hear it better.

"Once upon a time there lived a peasant. His wife died and left him three daughters..."

Peridot found the voice very lulling, hypnotic in its steady rhythm, matching the repetitive patterns of a standard folk tale. The story was one she'd never heard before, of a girl summoning a magic falcon who was a handsome prince, only to have him kidnapped away. The image of her walking to wear out three sets of iron shoes and break three iron staffs and ruin three iron caps gave a very evocative picture of time and dedication.

Peridot's drowsy mind, slowly drifting in and out of awareness with the steady sound of Jasper's gentle but low voice, soon started to have half waking dreams play across her eyes. Pictures of deep forests that looked like the ones surrounding Camp Pining Hearts and Peridot traveling across the most broken, rocky path to the castle where a prince with a beautiful smile and red feathers in her hair waited.

" Sweet dreams, little gemstone. " murmurs a voice somewhere, but Peridot is already at the door, reaching out, knowing welcome awaits her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Jasper is telling her a real fairytale. I always found the questing girl narrative more interesting as a child, and this one came from a richly illustrated eastern European book I had as a child and still have somewhere here. 
> 
> No coincidence this is posted before 5 in the morning. I've been sick for the last week and can't sleep properly.


	5. Beep beep beep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on in the robotics lab.

Peridot finds herself reflecting on the neatness of stories. If this was a story she was writing, about Pierre and Percy, and she'd written many of those, while of course there would be some tension , they'd at least have spent the tense periods near each other. Not, to pick a totally random example, spending fourteen hours a day at the University lab because it was crunch time for one of their projects.

Groaning, she pushes her glasses up and rubs the strain from her eyes. The autonomous robot wasn't behaving exactly like it should be to certain stimulations and she's going over the code for the fifth time.

"For the last time, the code is fine, we need to check all the hardware! " she snaps, and the young man behind her snorts and leans over, pushing her out of the way with his bulk and getting between her and her desktop.

" Why don't _I_ just check that. _You_ should take a little break, " he says in the patronizing tone he always used around her, squinting at the screen. Peridot lets out a strangled cry of frustration through gritted teeth. This clod never trusted her intellect!

" FINE! " she snarls, getting up, only to have the fellow doctorate student slide into her chair immediately without another glance at her, adjusting her chair to his much larger frame and shoving her things aside. Throwing her hands up, she storms off.

Peridot had barely been able to say five words to Jasper for the last week. While they'd Skyped properly twice after their meeting, for the last two weeks she'd been too busy to do more than leave brief messages to be picked up later. It had been like that before, but it stung more now.

Glancing at her phone, she sees missed messages. It wasn't Jasper, but it was a needed break, and someone she had the number for. She taps her phone, and listens to it ring.

" Peri! "

"Sadie, come and collect your ex boyfriend before he becomes subject to a horrifying accident. " says the student, flatly. She can hear Sadie' s groan over the phone.

"It was _seven years ago_ , you can't keep calling Ronaldo my ex boyfriend. What did he do this time?"

"Exist. " growls Peridot through her clenched teeth. Sadie laughs.

" I'm not driving all the way up to the Empire state just to kick his butt. But you've been keeping secrets!" says the gleeful voice over the line.

Confusion suffuses through Peridot's mind. "What are you talking about? " she asks, finding a free spot to slump against a wall. She needed more caffeine, exhaustion was threatening to overcome her. She glances at the clock.

" You met your crush! " Peridot groans. Sadie was the only person aware of her weakness for their forum mate. Sadie had been part of her shipping circle, back in the height of the Pining Hearts fandom. They both shipped Percierre , Sadie had done simple art and they both did stories, and at one point when the girl from Beach City was going through a rough patch, they'd even exchanged numbers.

Which was why when Peridot had gotten accidentally drunk in her first year at university on booze spiked energy drinks, Sadie was the number she'd called, sobbing about Jasper's perfect mind and espousing a rather lengthy dissertation on how hot they must be.

When she'd gotten over it, Peridot was rather embarrassed, and refused to discuss the matter further, in spite of extensive prying from Sadie.  The young woman made it clear she shipped them, which was silly, but slightly less so now. 

"T-that was years ago. We did meet though, " says Peridot, her voice cautious and low, glancing around to see if anyone was around before crouching down, huddled over her phone. "How did you find out? "

" Jasper _does_ talk to people other than you. We were chatting on the forums this afternoon, and he said you were cute. "

Peridot feels her cheeks going dark. "Jasper said that? "

She's sure Sadie must be grinning. " Soooo, " came the expectant voice. "What's he like? "

"Female. "

There's a pause, and Peridot wonders if she should have said. But Jasper was clearly unaware that everyone thought she was a boy, so she can't imagine the harm.

" Oh no, I'm so sorry , hon. " says the conciliatory voice of her friend. Peridot bites her lip.

" Don't be. " she says, tersely. She fidgets with the hem of her shirt. "I... enjoyed her company none the less for it. "

"I always thought you were lying when you said you were over Jasper, but I guess I was wrong. " Peridot gets up, unable to stay still, and goes to grab an energy drink from the vending machine down the hall.

" I might have been less that sincere when I said that. " mutters Peridot, pulling the tab on the drink and downing it.

Another pause. " And that means...?"

Sighing, Peridot rubs the bridge of her nose. There was no point on having theories if you didn't share them. And Sadie was a reasonable sound board. Very solid against her manic energy.

" I do in fact still have an interest in Jasper. Regardless of this particular discovery. " The squeal over the phone is deafening, and Peridot holds the phone away from her ear.

Bringing it back, she hears Sadie saying, "--ou're gay then? Are you sure? Or wait, bisexual I guess?"

Peridot shrugs to her distant audience. "I'm...undecided but possibly Jasper-sexual. Orientation isn't important.  Listen, I've made a list and it's up on my cloud, let me forward the link..."

She can hear Sadie's giggles and frowns slightly. It wasn't that amusing! "No need, " says the young woman over the phone. " If you made a list you're serious and it's probably massive. I don't need to read all that. I'm just happy for you. " Peridot finds herself sheepishly smiling.

" So, what's she like, then?"

Peridot gives a wistful smile to the ceiling, thinking back on their time together. " Big. Strong. She's got this great laugh. And smile. Also, she's a completely annoying bossy ass."

"So, like you. Only bigger. "

"Thanks. But... she looks good. Really good. " Peridot laughs, awkwardly. " She's practically the perfect specimen. "

" I thought we agreed Pierre was. "

"She's like Pierre, but with a better voice, and make up. "

"Right, I'll take your word for it that that is attractive. Percy always seemed more the makeup type. "

"Ugh, you wish, Pierre would be better in stockings though. " Peridot glances down the hall and freezes. "Fucking... Ronaldo is messing with my code! And he's wearing that damn hat again! I thought I told him I'd make him eat it if I saw it on him again in the lab. "

"That gross fedora? Let me mail you ketchup. "

" Apparently it's a trilby, he tells me. Extensively. "

Peridot tenses as she watches Ronaldo blithely typing. " Listen, I have to go. If the police ask I am a very sane individual with no motivation to push Ronaldo Fryman from a roof. "

"It's always the small, noisy, ranting ones you least suspect. Send me a picture of Jasper, hon, and have fun. I'll message her about being your alibi."

Peridot hangs up just in time to see Ronaldo upload his code into the bot and start it. There's a whine and it freezes. " Huh, " he says. "Must be the hardware. Peridot should check that. "

"You CLOD!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to announce [ my tumblr is a go ](http://fluffkills.tumblr.com). As well, there's a new [cover](http://40.media.tumblr.com/32fad54e04953c87927c9b066560e41b/tumblr_inline_o5x6xlTghA1qhw5xr_500.jpg) featuring art from [ Najja Porter ](http://blooniverse.tumblr.com)
> 
> I love my darling characters even more when I get to see them in art form. Be sure to follow the tumblr for story art and updates and news!


	6. Lab Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot needs a break

Friday night was never exciting at the best of times for Peridot, and nothing was less exciting than the sciences building at 11pm. Energy was at a low ebb and the heavy workload was taking its toll. Glancing over to the other desks, she can see everyone else working at a snail's pace as well.

Pushing an empty can into her garbage, she sighs as it bounces off the pile and clatters to the floor, rolling under her desk. If she has another caffeine loaded syrup bomb, it'll probably eat through her stomach. Groaning, she scrabbles under her desk for the empty, reaching for it where it'd rolled just out of reach.

A deep buzzing makes her jerk her head up in surprise, smacking her head on the bottom of her desk.

"Ow! Son of a fuck whore my head, " curses the woman, pulling herself free from under her work station and rubbing her crown with a groan. Her phone buzzes again, vibrating across the desk, and Peridot dives for it right before it slipped over the edge too.

Peridot frowns as she doesn't recognize the number, and answers with reluctance. This better not be some auto dial political thing.

" Hello? "

" There's my dork. " comes a familiar deep voice, and Peridot fumbles her phone in shock, nearly dropping it, her fingers barely managing to grip in time. " Oh my stars! Jasper, how the hell did you get this number?!"

The woman on the phone chuckles. " I hadn't heard from you in days, and I was getting worried, so Sadie gave it to me. Asked me to make sure you hadn't murdered Ronaldo. "

Peridot groans, but can see why Sadie would. The girl was determined to get them together. And really, it wasn't weird for her best friend to have her number. Peridot had always been cautious about identifying herself online, which was a big reason Jasper hadn't known she lived in the same city. Now that they knew and had met, the young woman had given out more personal information, like what university specifically she was going to, her actual favourite local restaurants , but Jasper hadn't exactly been forthcoming with her own address and number either.

"You should have just asked me! " grouses Peridot, rubbing her eyes to try and ease the tiredness.

"I did, if you'd check your messages. " Peridot expects that's true, she hadn't even looked at them for ages

Slumping in her seat, Peridot stares blankly at the computer screen she'd been looking at for days. "I have yet to murder anyone. Give it time though. " she says, feeling weary. She wished she could fall asleep listening to Jasper again, but she had so much work to do.

"Mmhmm. So, you're still at school? It's after eleven, you know. " chastises her friend over the phone. Fingers instinctually auto save what she's working on as Peridot replies, "I'll only be here another couple hours. Probably. I mean, the student lounge is workable for sleeping. "

"Hmmm. .." says that rich, husky voice, and Peridot shivers in her seat. Surprise Jasper was unfair to spring on her! She'll have to have a talk with Sadie later.

"And the computer sciences building, it's got all these windows and a big foyer with like a fountain? "

Peridot groans. " Yes, the glass is so stupid, all the inner labs have to be windowless so it's still just a big glass box over a smaller, less investor sexy box. I can't even imagine what they were thinking, it's a waste of..."

The post grad student pauses when her sleepy mind wakes up enough to catch what was really said. " Wait. Jasper, what are you planning? "she asks, her voice tinged with suspicion.

There's a long pause, and a slightly sheepish voice comes over the other end of the phone. " Um, I might have been planning on surprising you in your lab but now that I'm here in the building, I'm not sure if this is a good surprise or making me seem really creepy. "

Peridot smacks her face with her hand. Oh no, no no, the most intriguing woman she knows is going to see her with two day old grad school funk, in a grimy over large university sweat shirt, and smelling of energy drinks and lack of toothpaste.

" How about option three, really _really annoying_ , you big clod! Ugh, I need some warning, I look like hell, I feel like hell..." she rants at her phone, causing Ronaldo to shush at her from across the room, which she ignores. " Listen, go home, I don't want you to see me like this. "

"Sorry, little late there, " says a bemused voice from the doorway. Peridot whips around so fast, she loses her balance and the chair she's on topples, sending her to the floor. Face red and glasses askew, she's left in an undignified heap on the floor.

There's a soft snort and a pair of heavy boots end up right in front of her eyes, before a hand appears. " Need help? "

Peridot slips hers into it. Large, warm, softer than she expected. Jasper hauls her to her feet and gives her a lopsided smile. Peridot stares, her mouth open, her cheeks crimson. Jasper was wearing her old army uniform. It should be a poor match for making a woman look appealing, it's loose and rather neutralizing of gender, but Peridot can feel her mouth going dry. Somehow, in something not the least bit sexual, the tall woman was looking downright ... Peridot's mind stops thinking coherently at that point, until Jasper waves a hand in front of her eyes.

" Earth to nerd. Man, you really _are_ out of it. I was bringing you some supplies, " Jasper holds up a plastic bag with her other hand, "But you look worse than I did after basic. "

" Gee, thanks, " says Peridot, glaring at her friend and unwelcome source of questionable feelings, her fingers picking at a stain on her top. "You certainly know how to sweet talk a lady. " Jasper's ears go red, and she's about to reply when Ronaldo shushes even louder from across the room.

"Some of us, " he notes in a prim voice, "Are trying to work! " Jasper's lip curls in a sneer and she growls, " Yeah, yeah, querty face, sorry for interrupting your nap. " Peridot snorts, grinning at that. Jasper jerks her head in the furious boy's direction. "That the thin streak of piss? "

Peridot smiles at her ally, "The very same. Unmurdered, in fact." She sighs. " We really shouldn't be standing around in here talking though. " She can already feel the eyes of other lab members watching the pair, some more sympathetic than others, but Peridot didn't want to get Jasper in trouble. 

Jasper grins, and holds out her free hand again. "Let me wisk you away from all this, then! " Peridot looks at her blankly. " What? You can't be serious, I still have hours of work to do. " she says, frustrated and bemused in equal measure.

The mountain of a woman in her camo shakes her head. "You're not going to be able to do anything properly without rest. Let's get you back home so you can sleep. " Reluctantly admitting her point and slightly less reluctantly admiring her in general, Peridot place her hand in Jasper's once more. Huh, she's a lefty, fires a random neuron in her brain.

Grabbing her backpack, Peridot is lead out of the lab, and a whistle that wasn't Ronaldo's at least followed them as they left. Jasper clears her throat, squeezing Peridot's small hand gently. " Sorry, kiddo, I should have probably worded that better. Makes it sound like we're dating. "

" How dreadful, "says Peridot, her cheeks red. " I'll be destroying my 'Big bitch who'll die alone' aura that gives me my arcane powers. " After a minute, as they head out the wide doors onto the quad, Peridot mutters, "You...don't _need_ to hold my hand, you know, I'm not actually a kid. "

" Right! " says Jasper, quickly, letting go, and shoving her hand into her pocket. Peridot immediately regrets her words. It had been ... nice, actually. This all was nice. It was sort of crazy, and annoying, but nice.

"So, what's with the gettup? " the young woman asks quickly, gesturing to her companion as she's lead to one of the campus parking lots. Jasper chuckles. " I'm going to be visiting some friends and I'm heading out tonight. "

"Army friends? "

The blonde shakes her head. " Naw, we're just going to blow off some steam, and the uniform keeps me from bruising. " Pausing, she turns and gives Peridot a broad smile. " You should come with me! You pretty much sound like you're going to either pop a blood vessel or strangle someone every time we talk. It'd be good for you. "

Peridot squirms. " I'm not exactly...athletic. " she says, giving Jasper a look over her glasses. It was sort of hard to miss that fact. "Besides, I smell and I need to sleep and I need to get back here tomorrow. "

Counting off on her fingers, Jasper says, "You don't need to be an athlete, it's just paintball, you smell great, you can sleep in the truck on the way there and fuck tomorrow, it's Saturday, you need a day off. "

" I do _not_ smell great. " says Peridot, skeptically. Jasper hands over the bag. Inside, along with some disgustingly healthy snacks, was a bunch of wet wipes,  a toothbrush and toothpaste, and a change of socks The tall woman shrugs. " You sounded like you were living at the lab , so I thought you could use these. "

It was the strangest and best present anyone had ever given Peridot. "Wow, thanks, "she murmurs. She cracks open a bottle of juice, downing it. She can feel it washing away the gummy feeling in her mouth. Jasper is smiling at her warmly when she opens her eyes. 

"Seriously, consider it. My friend Ame is about your height so she could probably lend you a clean sweater, and it'd be nice to hang out with you too. "

Peridot looks into the warm golden gaze and she feels her legs tremble. This was unfair, she was far too tired to fight that puppy dog look!

" Fiiiiiine, "she growls, and Jasper laughs.

" You're a goddamn delight, you know that? "

"Oh, jump off a roof! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, this is me splitting a chapter in two, there's hopefully going to be more tonight or tomorrow with these two dorks, but the pacing worked better with this split.
> 
> Second, follow me as always on [Tumblr](http://fluffkills.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Third, I'm glad I've had such a strong response to these babies, and I'm working hard to make you all happy as I tell their fun story.


	7. Together Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot meets the not so evil exes.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, it's dawn. " Peridot snorts and grunts, rolling over in her seat as her shoulder is shaken. Shifting, she feels dried out and her neck hurts,

"Nngh! Sleep! " groans the woman, flailing randomly, but a familiar throaty chuckle slowly rouses her memories.

"If I don't wake you up now you're going to miss the dawn and you'll be crabby all day. Well, more crabby. "

Peridot slowly cracks an eye open to see the door frame of the truck she'd been in for the last five hours. Jasper had bundled her into the passenger seat, and there was even an old but soft blanket in the back she threw over her little guest when Peridot started to yawn.

Jasper herself had no issues driving all night. "Normally I like to leave at 3, but I figure this is an emergency. " she explained with a wink to the exhausted roboticist. Peridot quickly found she wasn't up for talking, and the gentle motion and deep rumble of the engine put her to sleep the second they got on the interstate. But now they were still.

Slowly rousing herself, Peridot groans once more, putting a hand on her head and cracking her stiff neck. " This was a terrible idea! " she mutters, and Jasper chuckles. "More sleep than you would have gotten if I'd left you on your own. " She's not wrong, the younger woman knows deep inside. Peridot unbuckles herself and stretches, yawning with a soft 'mmmf' at the end. A shock of guilt runs through her. "Wait, dawn? ! Is the sun up? !" she asks, her eyes open wide as adrenaline jolts her awake fully in a matter of seconds.

They'd pulled over at the side of some remote rural road. Fields were all around them, and in this particular place the early beginnings of wheat were growing a few feet away. Jasper is opening her door, and looks over her shoulder. " Dawn, dork, not sunrise. " She grabs something from the cooler in the bed of her truck and tosses Peridot a bottle of water as the smaller woman gingerly jumps down from the cab. "Can you figure out where to point? "

" How do you _know_ all this? " asks Peridot, confused and impressed. She tugs her phone out and starts an app, before holding it up until she's in the right direction. Opening the water bottle, she starts to wash quickly.

"I was in the army. They weren't exactly sending me to China. " says the former soldier with a shrug. "I mean, you either ignore it all, or you learn it, you know? " Jasper chucks the blanket from the truck to her and moves to the other side so Peridot could pray undisturbed.

Afterwards, the younger woman is only mildly surprised to find Jasper smoking a cigarette as she learns against her truck. The scent of it had been tickling her nose for the last few minutes.

"I thought you quit, "accuses Peridot, going to stand beside her. Jasper shrugs, breathing a slow plume of grey from her lips. The discussions about that had been long and heated between the pair online. Eventually Jasper had said she didn't smoke anymore.

"I have, except when I take breaks on road trips. The pack in my glove compartment is one I've been going through for a couple of months now. " The tall woman drops her cigarette, snuffing it out under the thick leather of her boot and grinding it into the gravel by the side of the road.

"It's a disgusting habit, " sneers Peridot, "and it makes you smell like an ashtray. "

" Big words for someone who hasn't brushed their teeth since Thursday." counters Jasper, frowning and opening the car door. She tosses the pack back where she kept it. It did appear bedraggled and older.

Peridot flushes and corrects that before getting in the car herself. She felt surprisingly awake now, and pretty minty fresh, at least in her mouth region.

" So where are we? " she asks, when they start moving again. "Are you just the most convoluted serial killer? " Jasper barks a laugh. " We're down in Delmarva, near where Sadie lives but we're not going there. We have... " The woman peers at her clock, "A bit over an hour to kill before we're meeting the gang at an IHOP off of Highway 13. "

Driving around the bucolic countryside, the ocean far in the distance, Peridot slowly starts to slump down in her seat. It was all so....organic. Green though it was, it was a very dull green once the beauty of the misty sunrise had worn off. Peridot was from the city, through and through, and though she appreciated the neighbourhoods with some amount of trees and little parks, she hadn't really been out in the wilderness before. She felt terrified she might actually loose all her bars out here for her cell connection!

"I swear we've passed that cow before. It's GRINNING at me. " mutters Peridot as they drove by a suspicious Holstein. Jasper shakes her head and takes the next turn onto the highway. "I'll make a note, you're not a country girl. "

Peridot stretches, and sighs softly. " Ugh. I like nature okay, in small pockets, in the city. " She grins. Jasper laughs, revving up the engine as she hits a clear stretch, and it was minutes before they were pulling off at the exit with the IHOP.

They were early and Peridot was surprised when Jasper asks for a table for six. Lots of friends. The little roboticist starts to remember to feel self conscious about how she looks, sliding down in her seat. The large woman slips beside her and smiles softly, stroking her hand over Peridot's shoulder and back. Squeaking, the sciences student freezes. She wasn't prepared for that warm hand. And Jasper had been up all night, why did she smell so great still?

Peridot wishes she could just sit on Jasper's lap and fall asleep. And when Jasper suggests the waitress just leave them the pot of coffee , she thinks she could marry her crush. Why couldn't this just be the two of them?

Peridot had been considering bringing up her... unusual circumstances and recent research, but the longer she's around the strong, smiling woman, the less mentioning her stupid affection appears to be. Jasper was great, but what would her crush on the woman lead to besides probably some teasing and rejection. What would a powerhouse need with a pathetic dork?

A heavy arm slides around her shoulder and gives her a squeeze, Peridot freezes. Oh my goodness , can Jasper read minds?

" You okay, kid? You haven't said a word since we got here. " asks Jasper in that smooth purr that made Peridot's toes curl in her hightops.

" Sure, just sleepy still. Go on about the whoever that guy was with the bad knee. "

Jasper laughs. " He's a pretty famous basketball player. I love that you would probably meet him and go 'who's this fucker'?" Her arm slips off of Peridot and she sits up. " Oh, here they are! "

Peridot cleans her glasses and blinks at the large group being lead from the front door. Her first surprise was that they were mostly women. The second was that they'd brought a little kid with them. Little was probably unfair, the boy was probably 12 so not a tiny toddler, but it was still a shock.

The women were as disparate as could be. There was a tall black woman with a natural afro and sunglasses who looks to be almost as tall as Jasper. The coolness of her seems to radiate in an aura, and she's somehow making wearing a denim jacket straight from the eighties work and look trendy . As she sits across from Peridot, she winks, and the scientist can see she has heterochromia under those shades. Which she was wearing indoors still.

Sitting beside her is a slender woman, Scandinavian pale with large watery blue eyes and an outfit that screams 'mom' . The button up blouse and neat slacks are nice but not trendy, and her strawberry blonde hair was short in that way women who didn't have time to do hairstyles keep it. She keeps her eyes on the boy, who sat at the end of the table nearest her. The kid was, well, a kid, wearing a red shirt with a star and a jacket of his own in the morning chill, and his mop of dark curly hair makes Peridot assume he must take after his dad, if this fair woman was his mom.

"Yo, Assper, this the babe you need the clothes for? " comes a slightly raspy voice beside her and Peridot turns to see a short thick woman sliding beside her. This one was actually probably her age, or even a couple years younger if the slobby hip hop style was any indication. She appears ...hard to say, the long dark hair and eyes could be Latino? The hat she wears gives it away, with PINAY in bold letters on the front and the brim in a pattern of the Phillipines flag. Fat hands shove a bundle of fabric at Peridot with a grin. Wait, BABE?!

Peridot snatches the clothes, frowning, and Jasper chuckles, patting her on the head, which just makes her scowl more. "Ease up, armrest, she doesn't need you hitting on her. This is Peri, and Peri, this is Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl and Steven. "

The group nods, and Pearl, at least looks surprised. " This is Peri? I thought you'd said they were a boy..." Peridot helps herself to more coffee. "It's short for Peridot," she explains. She gives Pearl a slightly skeptical look. " You play paintball? You seem a bit...mature for that. " Pearl flushes, frowning. She was clearly the oldest, probably pushing forty.

Amethyst laughs. " She got you there, P, you matuuuure. " Pearl looks prim. "Believe it or not, _yes_ , I enjoy combat style activities. But no one else can fence so one must adapt. "

Garnet smiles, and nods to Peridot. " You're going to ask, and no, Pearl is not Steven's biological mother. We're his godmothers." Her voice was nearly as nice as Jasper's, with an accent and calm smoothness. It was like she could see the future, because Peridot was going to ask that. Peridot gives her a nervous, grateful smile.

Steven is pouring over the menu with a look of serious concentration, and when the waitress appears he orders the largest waffle stack they had. Pearl looks green at that, and orders the fruit salad. Garnet gets an omelet, and Peridot and Amethyst both order blueberry pancakes. Jasper orders meat. Just... well, Peridot lost track of the various sides and add-ons she was getting. So much pig.

" The hell, you're miss healthy eating! " she says to the tall blonde, who smirks. " Gotta let go sometime. Anyway, bacon is my weakness, wouldn't be so fat if I could give it up. "

"You're not _fat_ , you're perfect, "says Peridot automatically, though technically, Jasper is a bit fat. But fat was such a dirty word. Jasper was thick. She was lush. She was meaty. She had a tummy Peridot wanted to kiss and an ass that didn't quit.

Amethyst oooos and grins at Peridot, who realises how she worded that, and getting up quickly, the short woman goes to change into the outfit that was brought for her.

Peridot looks at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her headscarf is a little disorganized, but she straightens it up. The sweatshirt was large, loose, and would be fine, but the wide collar means she can only slip it on over her current outfit. The other jeans are far too large for her more narrow hips.

Peridot washes and sighs. Good enough, she supposes, and she heads back. " Was this really the best you could find? " she asks Amethyst, dryly.

Amethyst looks up from the milkshake she ordered. " Are you saying you don't want to fuck the police?" she asks with a grin, gesturing to the words on the top she'd lent the scientist. " I had to pick something I didn't mind stains on. "

"Amethyst, _all_ your clothes have stains. " notes Pearl. " Not paintball stains! " counters the short stack.

It was interesting to find out about the group, though. Amethyst was actually a year older than Peridot , but certainly didn't act it. Apparently her and Jasper had met at a gay bar and hit it off. Garnet did music sometimes and muay thai, which is how she'd met the bulky athlete. She talks about knocking Jasper on her ass and asking her out. Pearl talks about knowing a much younger, angrier Jasper who tended to be an aggressive flirt. The scientist isn't the most adept at real world relationships, but it was obvious.

Turning, she gapes at Jasper, " You brought me to hang out with your _ex girlfriends?!_ " She gestures, "Short one, quiet one, " Don't say neurotic, don't say neurotic, "slim one... just need the one with pink hair. "

Pearl laughs nervously. " Um, that would be Steven's mother, Rose. She's not with us anymore. But Jasper never dated her, I'm not sure where you got that idea. "

Jasper starts to go red and slump in her seat as Peridot goes on, "Oh come on, the way she talks about her, it's like she's a goddess." Amethyst begins to snicker. Pearl gives Jasper a little smile, and the woman glares back.

" Jasper, how **old** were you when you met Rose? " asks the slender woman, primly.

". ..fifteen. " mutters Jasper, clearly embarrassed.

" And she was _what?_ "

"...married.."

"Jas, I didn't know you were thirsty for Rose, dang! MILF action! "

Steven looks up from his own milkshake, as Pearl glares daggers at the short slob. " What's a milf?"

"A word SOME WOMEN shouldn't use around a fourteen year old. Or me! "

" Google it, dude. "

"GOOGLE NOTHING! PUT YOUR PHONE AWAY! " Peridot can't help starting to smile. Winding up Pearl looked entertaining.

The arrival of food saved the group from further conflict, and Peridot looks over to her friend, feeling bad. Tentatively, she pats a broad thigh. "Sorry. "

Digging into her massive plate, Jasper gives her a little smile. " It's okay. Sometimes you just want something so badly it's sort of hard to keep it out of how you talk. "

" Well, if you don't want Peri-ierre here, I'll take her off your hands. " Jasper actually growls, and Amethyst grins, shoving a pancake into her mouth before saying, muffled, "Touchy! "

Jasper holds up a thick finger. " Don't scare her off, you little punk, got it? " she says to Amethyst, and Peridot had never heard her sound so aggressive before. She'd always been so soft around her. A jerk ass, but soft. Amethyst just sticks out her now purple tongue.

" You wanna fight me, save it for the field, babe. We dual at dawn. "

"Our field time is 9am and it's three on three. " says Garnet, drinking her tea.

" Whatever, you're no fun. "

"I am the _most_ fun, " says Garnet, her voice completely deadpan. Jasper snorts.

"As long as Peri is on my team, "says the large woman, and Peridot jumps to feel her heavy arm draping over her shoulder, squeezing slightly. She leans into the touch, just a little, before remembering there was a whole table watching them. A table full of people who've been with her crush in ways she never would.

Pearl smiles at Peridot. " It's nice to finally meet you, Peri. You're Jasper's favourite person to talk about. " The roboticist can feel her cheeks going red. " Really? "

" Mmhmm, I'm sure we'll all get along like a house on fire. "

"Screaming, panic, death? "

Pearl gives her a small humorless frown as Jasper laughs. " Yes. This is definitely how you described Peri. " Peridot leans a little more against Jasper's broad side. It was clear what she had to do, and that was defeat the exes on the field of combat to win the heart of her prince. It was straight out of Camp Pining Hearts! And this Pearl was going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter within 12 hours! Yay, the crystal gems! Yay, Pericrushing! Yay, describing tummies you want to kiss, a far underrated kissing area as far as fanfics go. 
> 
> Next chapter we get to see Peri kicking ass and taking names. 
> 
> As always, [Tumblr me for questions, updates, and art](http://fluffkills.tumblr.com)


	8. Field of Honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will win in the battlefield of paint?

" _This_ is the field? I was expecting forts or cars or trees. Or something. This looks like a deconstructed bouncy castle for the saddest birthday. "

Peridot had been surprised at how naturally the group accommodated her. She discovered she was taking the place of Steven's father, who was more than grateful not to play. The father himself had been a stand in for Steven's best friend Connie, who had at least wanted to play before her violin teacher changed her lesson time.

Each of the group passed on gear for her. Jasper apparently brought more than one gun anyway, so Peridot was gifted one. "No friend of mine is going to use a rental. " The scientist was also informed by Steven that they were called markers. She said she'd call them whatever she wanted, but apparently that was rude. So, she had a surprisingly small marker in metallic green.

Steven gave her a mask, which had a few little stars and, for some reason, a glow in the dark alien head sticker, along the edge of the face. She was grateful it fit over her glasses properly.

Garnet offered her the choice of paintball colour for her team. Peridot noted no green, so picked a bright yellow. The evil exes, as she was thinking of them in the spirit of competition, went with pink.

" It's a theme, or rather motif with us. We use pink in tournaments when we play as the Crystal Gems. " says Pearl with a touch of pride. Peridot was slightly disappointed she'd changed into a military outfit much like Jasper's, though probably bought second hand. She'd been hoping to mess up that neat blouse. Garnet had done the same, swapping to something that looked like tactical gear from a video game, and Steven had an oversized camo coat. Amethyst just tugged a battered sweatshirt over her outfit and Peridot noticed that and the baggy jeans she wore had faint marks from paint past. They each had small light markers , clearly different models in a few cases, and personal masks. Jasper's had a tiger's snarling mouth painted over the lower half, which Peridot found rather fetching.

It was all very exciting until Peridot saw where they were going to play.

They'd walked past some interesting areas with exciting names like The Castle Keep and Fort Doom, and ended up in a much smaller space, fenced off, with a bare grass field littered with plain, weirdly shaped inflatables in cones and tubes that looked like hardly great cover and certainly not evocative of some rich military fantasy.

" Sorry, short stuff, " says Jasper, slipping on her mask. "We play speedball. But on the bright side, it's got the easiest rules and techniques to learn. Next time I'll see if we can rent something for capture the flag." Peridot listens with growing impatience as the rules of the game were outlined, but the main one that mattered was anything getting hit meant she was out, hence the tiny marker. They'd play until one team was eliminated and then regroup to mix it up.

" Right, " says Jasper as Peridot, her, and Steven huddle. "Steven, you're going to be the front. Go fast, little guy, I know you can do it. Peri, I gave you all those balls so you just use the hell out of them. Hang back, and whenever you see one of us moving shoot the shit out of the other guys. You don't have to be accurate, it's suppressive fire. Just don't hit me or Steven, friendly fire is still being hit. " Peridot nods quickly, her adrenaline already pumping. All her violent, Ronaldo related passions of the last few weeks were coming to a head. She wanted to utterly destroy the Gems!

When the game stared, Steven was gone with amazing speed, running to a long tube and darting behind it. Jasper's eyes twinkle and, over that fake snarl, she looked practically feral. " Keep me safe, Peri, I'm moving out. " Peridot sticks her head out from her hiding spot and starts shooting down the lane, watching a mask, she's not sure who's, pull back in farther down the field.

The game was fast paced, and Peridot could see where the speed came in, everyone was frantically moving between the sparse cover while trying to keep from being hit. To her infinite disappointment, the newcomer didn't seem to actually do any of the eliminations with her firing. She saw Garnet leave the field, then Jasper, to the short woman's personal shame. Amethyst and Steven apparently eliminated each other, and Peridot realises with a thrill of excitement that means it's her time to shine.

Darting out, she doesn't see Pearl, but she imagines the older woman is doing the same thing, moving around and trying to get a shot on her. Keeping low, she practically crawls to the long tube along the side of the field, only to catch her squeak of excitement when she sees Pearl there, peering over the top carefully and watching the field at large. The clod!

Stalking closer and closer, Peridot can feel her grin growing wider. Finally, a yard away, she cries, "Death to the Crystal Gems! " as she unloads several shots on the woman's rump, painting it yellow.

The results were... less than what she hoped. Pearl screamed, which was dramatic but fine, but then the ref blew his whistle and said, "Illegal elimination! "

" Peridot! " snaps Garnet as she hurries over to the sniveling Pearl, "You can't fire on someone at such a close range! You'll seriously hurt them!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?!" says the newest player defensively, holding up her hands as the group turns on her. Even Jasper looked annoyed.

"We literally _just_ went over the rules! That's why you tell them to surrender and that counts as an elimination!"

" Oh, " mutters Peridot, going red. She'd thought that was a suggestion, not mandatory. She still thinks Pearl is making a big deal over nothing, though, whimpering and gingerly touching where she'd been shot. "Oooh, I'm going to have a dozen bruises..."

"At least she aimed for the biggest target, " quips Amethyst with a grin, slapping her own posterior in demonstration. " Whomp whomp!" Pearl rolls her eyes and mutters, " Amethyst," but that makes Peridot snigger softly.

The next match up was apparently standard for the group too, big versus small, and Peridot frowns as she's separated from Jasper and swapped Amethyst instead.

"Trust me, it's great! " enthuses the other woman with a bounce. "Us under fives are harder to hit and I bet you move really fast. "

" I.... _could_. " admits Peridot, slowly. She jumps as Amethyst slaps her on the back. "Great! You're gonna be front. You gotta be like our sniper. Ste-man, you think you can handle the middle? " The kid salutes and says, " No prob, bob!" Amethyst nods, satisfied. "And I'll hang back. Let's do this! "

This time, Peridot found things much more interesting. Moving forward quickly, she settles into a spot and manages to tag Jasper almost immediately. The game lasts longer this time though. Amethyst was right, even though she has no doubt the other two remaining were very good, team tiny was fast and a small target. Peridot curses as she misses Pearl, only to see Steven swing out from near her bunker and get her.

Three against one became two against one, as Steven walks off the field with his hands up. Peridot grins, licking her lips. She'll redeem herself this time and win the match! Darting to a new position, she catches a flash of motion in the other direction, and drops, managing to miss being hit. Staying low, she pokes her head out and PAFF! Manages to tag Garnet on her boot.

" I won! " She crows, before seeing a shadow fall over her. She turns to see Amethyst winking before taking aim and hitting her right below the tailbone.

Pearl wasn't kidding, that hurt like hell! The act disqualifies Amethyst, but it's the end of the match anyway, and the curvy chick swaggers away, triumphant.

"What the hell was that for, you clod?!" barks Peridot, tugging her mask off and clutching her ass, tears of anger and pain coming to her eyes. " We were on the same team! "

"I'm team 'Don't want to hear Pearl whining about her ass all day'" says Amethyst airly, sauntering over to the slender woman and bowing. "I have defended your honour, m'lady, "she says with exaggerated chivalry, kissing Pearl's hand. Peridot expects the other woman to tell her off, but instead Pearl blushes and hugs Amethyst, giving her a peck on the lips. Garnet moves over to hug the pair in turn, kissing Pearl on the forehead and murmuring something that left the pale woman blushing more. Peridot is left annoyed and confused.

"This is _completely_ unfair, I should have won both times! Where's _my_ praise?!" she gripes, still clutching her backside as everyone showers affection on Pearl. If this had been Camp Pining Hearts, she would have won the colour war challenge and the begrudging respect of her opponents. Instead, she feels like she's just in the way of everyone else's victory. A side character, practically a cameo!

A familiar hand pats her head. " It's not about winning, doofus, it's about having fun with it. Except when we tournament, that's completely about destroying the other team. " says Jasper with a chuckle.

Peridot grumbles, looking at the ground and a smear of yellow from a previously missed shot, examining how it tangles the grass together as she replies. " I just wanted to impress you with how awesome I am. " Jasper pulls off her mask and smiles, making Peridot feel warm even as she tries to nurse her grump like the pet peeve it is.

" I already know you're awesome, Peri. I just wanted to show the gang that too. " The treacherous blush starts again, and Peridot squirms. That was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to her. "Oh. I ...guess I haven't made a very good first impression. "

"Naw, I think they like you. Next round, though, you're on team Pearl. " The short woman balks at that. Team neurotic mom bird?! Whom she wrecked quite thoroughly?! This was officially the worst possible outcome.

"I hate you! "

"You love me. "

Peridot really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a chapter with Peridot shooting Pearl in the ass with a paintball marker was on my mind since chapter two. Unfortunately, it required research, since I've never played, so any mistakes are entirely due to my ignorance. 
> 
> Don't shoot people close range though. 
> 
> As always, [ Tumblr ](http://fluffkills.tumblr.com) for the latest. I commissioned art recently and you can see Jasper's great smile there


	9. Winding down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fun, a familiar face

Wet wipes in hand, Peridot desperately scrubs at her jeans, trying to get all the pink off. The woman is happy to see the paint, while reluctant to easily wipe off, did come clean with the right supplies. She'd been dreading going home with a pink ass. And chest. And back...

◇◇◇◇◇

The Pearl team ended up being her, Pearl and Steven. Peridot had wondered until Pearl expressed gratitude at being paired with players who'd actually listen to her. Annoyed, Peridot immediately moved from the rear to the front, only to be cleanly eliminated by Garnet. Sitting on the sidelines for the first time, the new player was better able to see the full game. As it progressed, she was surprised to see how good her disliked team was.

Steven, given his size and age, was fast and smart, and took out Jasper. Then Amethyst took him out, and it was Pearl versus her ...Peridot had to assume girlfriends? They all seemed a little more intimate than friends. Jasper stood beside her, her hand brushing Peridot's as they watch, her mask still on where Peridot's was pushed up, threatening to take her scarf off. The scientist found her fingers tangling with Jasper's as they watch.

"She's remarkable. For her age. " said Peridot, finally. No one had been eliminated yet but Pearl had her friends on the ropes more than once.

Jasper snorted. " You need to stop thinking about ages , you're making me feel old. " she replied, giving Peridot a light bump with her hips and causing the shorter woman to stumble to the side a step.

" She's much older than you! " counted Peridot, frowning peevishly. Jasper glanced at her through the plastic of her mask, the faint scratches from previous games more obvious at this distance. "

" She's older compared to me like I am compared to you, kiddo. She's turning forty, but I hope I'm that good at her age. And she has military training like Rose and I, even if she doesn't look like it. "

Peridot watched Pearl calmly pick off Amethyst and dodge another shot from Garnet, jumping over the snake in a way Peridot didn't think possible. 'You don't say..."

" She did reserve here when Rose was alive, then went back home when Rose died to serve for a couple years. Everyone does mandatory there, but she has dual citizenship and lives here so I don't think she had to. " Pearl lined up a shot.

"I thought she did fencing! "

"She does fencing and ballet for fun. This is work. "

Garnet eliminated, Pearl pulled off her mask and smiled. Garnet hugged her and they shared a moment that made Peridot have to turn away. A pang of envy filled her so strongly she's shocked. Normally, public displays of affection disgust her at best. But normally the couple don't represent anything she could ever see herself having.

"And you dated her. " Jasper cleared her throat at the implied questions going with that statement. She squeezed Peridot's hand.

" They're all better with each other, believe me. Though Amethyst, that's new. Good, though. " They watched the short woman rub her paint off on Pearl, to the slender one's clear annoyance. Steven joined in, and the prim woman started flailing. Peridot sniggered.

" Hey, "Jasper said, her voice soft. Peridot glanced up, and the other woman had finally taken her mask off. Peridot cursed her treacherous biology as her cheeks go red.

" Thanks for coming with me. I was really hoping you'd like my friends. " Peridot gave her a lopsided smile, squeezing her hand back. " They're...unique. Amethyst had potential before she shot me in the rump. " Jasper laughed, and nodded, before the ref blowed his whistle and their time on the field was up.

◇◇◇◇◇

Peridot rubs her hand in silent memory. How had they ended up holding hands so long? Was that a normal friend thing? She hadn't really had many friends since Laboni in middle school. Not offline ones, at least. They'd pulled them apart when the gang had come back, but Jasper didn't seem embarrassed, like she was hiding anything. The scientist would have analyze it later.

Normally she'd text Sadie, but circumstances conspired and she wasn't so lucky to have that outlet. Not privately at least.

"Do I look presentable? " she says when she leaves the washroom, and Garnet gives her a thumbs up, much to her chagrin. Normally, Jasper told her, they would cool down at a rest stop diner, but Peridot had made the mistake of mentioning Sadie.

Instead, they were at a pizza joint in Beach City. Jasper had never even been herself, and she sits awkwardly at the table, the cheap plastic chairs almost too small for her. Steven had insisted, and even Peridot had found it difficult to say no.

Because apparently Steven adored Sadie, and when he discovered his new friend and his paintball friend knew his donut friend, there was no way to convince him that Peridot couldn't possibly do the short drive back to Beach City.

"Maybe if I'm lucky, a monster will attack and we'll all be buried under some rubble, " she mutters, sitting beside Jasper, the larger woman chuckling at her.

" You look FINE. Except to the police. "

" Thanks for reminding me about the sweatshirt, it's so comforting. Ass."

Steven is swinging his legs cheerfully as they wait on an extra large pizza, which was the signature flavour. On the one hand, no pork, which Pearl also made sure to remind Steven, but on the other, fish stew pizza sounded...questionable.

Jasper had kept things vague when Steven had asked her why she'd never come into town, but the woman confided to Peridot on the drive there that she'd burned a few bridges with Greg when Steven was very young. And she'd only recently became friends again with the group as a whole, though Jasper'd stayed friends with Garnet for most of the time between then and now. " She's always giving me advice, and it pisses me off, but she's always right. "

So, now, to the natural reclusive roboticist's horror, she was being forced to meet the second longest Internet friend Peridot had had, and all in less than a month. At this rate, Peridot thinks grumpily, she'll become a party animal by graduation.

The door to the pizzeria swings open and a tiny blonde woman, shorter than Peridot, walks in. Her eyes immediately swing to the only group in the place, and go wide when she sees the two faces she doesn't know.

Sadie' s motion is a mixture of eager nervousness, and she swings around to Peridot's side first , giving the other woman a hug and whispering fiercely in her ear, "I think I'm gay now, oh my gosh _that's_ JASPER? ! " Peridot bursts out laughing. It was reassuring she wasn't there only one who had that reaction. This was a woman to make one question life choices.

Sadie waves at the larger woman but doesn't hug, blushing shyly and pulling a chair over to sit between Steven and Peridot. The group picked at the pizza when it arrived, discussing the earlier games, Steven providing excited commentary with gestures. Only he and Jasper seemed to eat the pizza with any gusto, and he uses a slice to talk up Peridot's skill as Sadie keeps elbowing Peridot about Jasper, even sending her a surreptitious text asking if they were dating yet. The scientist looks up from her phone to see Pearl smiling at her.

" She's reasonably good, especially for a beginner, " Pearl confirms, backing up her godson's assessment while avoiding discussing her backside, elbowing Amethyst when the short woman beside her went to open her mouth. Peridot is obscurely flattered.

"So how did you all meet? " asks Pearl, and, without thinking, Peridot blithely says, "We met on a Camp Pining Hearts website I run. " The other two start going red, and the woman pauses. Oh no... they weren't ashamed of it, were they? Jasper especially looks horrified, but her eyes meet Peridot's and she laughs nervously.

"Yeah, I've always kind of been a big fan. "

Amethyst bursts out laughing. " Oh my god that Canadian soap opera with mooses and shit?!"

"How sweet, " says Pearl with a condescending smile that makes Peridot take back anything nice she's thought about the woman to this point.

"Oh my gosh, "says Steven, "I have that all on tape! "

Amethyst just laughs harder. " Such mature, adult entertainment! " she drawls. Peridot considers the difficulty of sending an autonomous drone to murder her later.

"Cool, " says Garnet, and this seems to silence the short thick woman.

"Cool? " says Jasper, looking surprised and rubbing her nose. Peridot noticed that she rubbed the scar when she's nervous.

Garnet smiles slightly. " I appreciate enthusiasm. Besides, I always liked Percy and Pierre. They're my favourite couple. " Sadie gasps and Peridot sits up with a smile. Jasper chuckles. " Now you've gone and done it, G-star."

Steven pauses in devouring pizza. " But Percy likes Paulette, " he says, confused.

Peridot pats the boy on the arm, feeling like a wise elder about to impart the secrets of the universe on a green neophyte. " Steven, it's all about subtext. Let me tell you about...slash."

◇◇◇◇◇

"Steven, put your phone away, you're not Googling slash fiction!"

" Awwww...Okay, Pearl. .."

Steven reluctantly slides his phone away after the lengthy dissertation by Peridot, with amused asides from Sadie and Garnet, as Jasper takes the distraction as a way to finish the last three slices.

Pearl stands. " We should be getting back home. It's laundry day. "Steven nods and grabs his gear bag, but not before giving Peridot a surprising hug. The woman wasn't exactly tactile for most people, but she pats the boy on the back.

"Remember what we talked about, "says Garnet to Jasper, pointedly. The large woman shrugs, and Peridot finds herself wishing the black woman didn't always wear shades. It made her expression so hard to read.

Sadie slides her chair back too, giving Peridot a sheepish smile. " I should get back to work, but don't be a stranger. " she says, before making a gesture with her thumb and finger as Garnet and Jasper figure out the bill. Peridot rolls her eyes but makes a mental note to call her later.

"SEE YOU NEXT MONTH! " calls Steven, and Peridot turns to Jasper, confused.

" _Next month?_ " she squawks, gesturing. "I can't come out to Delmarva every month! "

Jasper smiles, that sexy, knowing smile, and Peridot refuses to let herself be swayed, she had responsibilities, she didn't even like those women, her ass ached....

" Shame. You'd be pretty hot in tactical gear, shorty. "

Peridot will absolutely tell her no the month after next. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best chapter four pints of beer at a pub with free WiFi can give you. I missed these dorks! 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Tumblr for my updates, art, and miscellaneous ](http://fluffkills.tumblr.com)


	10. Simple steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot does a successful experiment.

Peridot hovers like an expectant mother over the squat, four legged robot standing in front of her. "Are you filming this? Make sure you're filming this. " The other student gives her a thumbs up, and Peridot tips the robot over with a foot. 

The rounded body causes it to roll feet down, and slowly, agonizingly, right itself. The servos whirr loudly as the robot moves a step away from its creatrix. The eyes, hidden under the smooth cowl with its mirrored one way plastic can be heard focusing. As Peridot moves it now starts to avoid her. Ronaldo steps forward, and the robot makes no such attempt to flee. 

The lab bursts into cheers. It seems like such a small thing, but over two years had gone into the idea of building a robot that could detect individual threats visually and remember them based on dangers they'd experienced in the past. It was very rough, not for nothing did they use Peridot, the smallest person in the group, and Ronaldo, the largest, but they had results! Peridot had never worked so hard in her life, but she had double motivation to. 

Peridot drops back into her chair and watches as Ronaldo repeats the trick, taking out her cell and filming the little bot running away from him. 

She sends it to Sadie, with the note, " Artificial intelligence just got smarter. "

There's a message from Jasper waiting for her too. 

" yo take 5 brush ur teeth and go outside youll feel better nerd face"

The doctorate student rolls her eyes but gets up, leaving the group to get her bag. Jasper had been sending these little notes since they'd last seen each other, weeks ago. The bruiser had expressed her concern about Peridot taking care of herself, which the small woman dismissed. She was a grown woman, and could handle an all nighter or three. 

But since then every day there'd be at least one random text to remind the engrossed researcher to experience a world that wasn't a computer screen, enough caffeine to kill a bull elephant, and the walking MRA advertisement. Nothing too demanding, just telling her to try giving her face a wash to wake herself up, or to go for a short walk, or similar. 

Peridot had to admit the results were remarkably effective, and the last two weeks had been much more productive. She'd asked Jasper about that a few days ago, couched in her normal peevish language, and the other woman reminded her she worked in health. " i might not b a doctor but I know how to treat a body. ;)"

The fact she worded the last part with such a thorough innuendo, wink and all, left Peridot distracted for the rest of the day. She phoned Sadie that night. 

"I'm going to ask her out. "

"Well hello to you too, Peri. What did you just say? "

"Jasper. I'm going to ask her out. "

The gasp her friend gave to that was clearly audible over the line, and Peridot quickly says, "No squealing, no squealing! " 

Waiting for her friend to gain control of her emotions, Peridot sighs. Finally, Sadie uses her words instead of high pitched vocalizations. 

" Peri, that's amazing! I thought you'd basically put it off forever and then cry to me when she got a new girlfriend. "

"Gee, thanks, " mutters the researcher, but Sadie was probably right under normal circumstances. "I think she might actually be flirting with me. "

"Peridot, I told you she was. "

"Those examples weren't very convincing. " mutters the scientist. 

" When they talked about when you got shot in the butt she called it the best target in the field. She was grinning, honey. "

" I still think it's a dig at the size of my backside. "

" Riiight. And when Steven's family was leaving, she made sure to talk about how you were going home with her. "

"That's...that was literally true!" says Peridot, gesticulating wildly with her free hand. " She was driving me home! "

" Fine, fine, what did you notice, then. "

Peridot verbally repeated the text, and there's a long pause. " I think you've upgraded from flirting to her throwing herself at you. " the other woman says, finally, sounding bemused. Peridot groans, rubbing a hand under her glasses across her eyes. 

" You're insane. "

" So, when are you planning on doing it? " the voice over the phone asks, but Peridot already had a plan. She'd already made the mistake of letting her research overwhelm her time to get to be around Jasper, and it was highly unpredictable, so it was better to wait until she was positive her schedule wouldn't interfere. 

Besides, she'd be lying to herself if she didn't say she'd been looking for an excuse.

" Once we get the robot working, I'll ask. "

"Peri, is that your way of saying never, because I will take a bus to Empire City and kick your butt. "

" No! No, we should be doing testing this week. "

"You better work hard, then. "

It hadn't even been a week, and here they were. Peridot feels a certain pride. She did it. Sure, she was part of a team, working towards a goal, but anyone who knew her, knew that nothing beats her determination and motivation when she was really driven. 

Her phone blips, and she glances at it. 

" You better be calling Jasper now. "

Peridot types quickly, "I'm brushing my teeth first. "

Peridot spits in the sink and has to admit, she did feel refreshed. Sadie's reply pops up. 

" You know she can't smell your breath over the phone, right? "

Peridot frowns at herself in the mirror, looking at the dark circles under her eyes. " I know, but Jasper reminded me to and if I call that's the first thing she'll ask. " She's certain Sadie is probably laughing about that, and her reply just confirms it

" You better ask her out before the wedding. "

"You're always fussing over Lars, I fail to see the issue, since he's just a friend, yes? She's doing friendly things. And now possibly flirting."

Peridot washes her face. At least she looks like a clean person who hasn't been sleeping much now. The woman is already walking out of the building to enjoy the overcast but warm day, as per not quite doctor not quite girlfriend's instructions. Sadie finally sends her a reply. 

"Right, have fun asking out Jasper! The lady doing totally platonic things only besties do like friends. "

Peridot nods, gratified Sadie understood. Sometimes she could be so dense. 

Peridot finds a tree to sit under, looking up at the ominous sky. Taking a deep breath of the clear air, unfiltered and lacking in the scents of burning plastic and cleaning liquids and body odor, she dials Jasper. 

" Hey, kiddo!"

The voice. The amazing voice. Peridot closes her eyes. The universe was testing how often she could fall in love with a voice. So far, the results were every single time. 

" Hey. The robot's passing its initial tests with flying colors. "

"That's great! Did you brush your teeth? " 

"Ugh, yes mom. How's knee guy? "

"Basketball knee guy, football knee guy or hockey knee guy? "

Peridot rolls her eyes, how would she know? "Yes. "

"I hate to be the one to break the bad news, but their knees are fucked up. That's a technical term."

Peridot sniggers, and tries to stop herself, but Jasper cuts in with, "There's that great laugh. You sound in a good mood. All just the robot? "

Peridot's heart goes to her throat. " Yeah, but it means that I can see you again, if you want. So, um, wanna go out for a coffee?" Her voice squeaks out the last words before nervousness closed her throat. 

" What, like now? Little busy, short stack. "

" No, you dork, I'm still at the lab. Tomorrow, tomorrow work? "

" Sure. It's a date. "

Just confirm, just confirm, let her know you think it's a date Peridot screams at herself internally. That's all she had to do to make this really real. Just...

" S-sure is! Um, okay have to go Ronaldo is on fire bye! " The woman quickly hung up, panting, Peridot stares at her phone.

Nailed it! 

Wait, no. 

Peridot dials back Jasper quickly. 

" I forgot to say where we're meeting! Or when! " she gasps onto her phone to the warm chuckles of the other woman. 

"That was a fast fire. " comes the teasing reply. Peridot clears her throat. " I might have been exaggerating. I'll set him on fire when I get back to make up for it."

"Mmm." There's a soft silence, Peridot's cheeks red, her sweaty fingers clutching the phone. 

" So, tomorrow at noon? At the Perk. For .." she can do this, just breathe, it's just a word. "For a date? "

" Hah, you don't need to keep calling it that, Peri, you're going to give this big ol' gay the wrong idea. "

"It's... it's not an incorrect idea. " Peridot's eyes close, and she tenses. Why did she ever say she'd do this? 

Because she loves Jasper, and meeting her just made Peridot love the woman she didn't even know was one more. And if she waited, another Pearl might appear. Or Garnet. Or Lapis. Because Jasper was the most attractive creation Peridot had ever known, Jasper had a great laugh and strong arms and beautiful eyes and Peridot has to try. Just this once. 

The silence from her phone is killing her, and tears start misting her lashes. She was an idiot, she knew how television romance worked but she didn't know the first thing about people. 

"You're amazing. "

The nonsequor snaps Peridot out of her fearful self loathing. " What? " she sputters out, not certain she heard that right. 

" Yeah. A date would be. ..fuck, okay, yes absolutely, I'll make sure I'm extra pretty. " comes a stream of nervous words from her phone that almost reminded her of herself. An alarm pops up on her phone and the scientist sighs. 

" You're already really, um.. pretty. I have to go, but I'll see you at noon? "

"Yeah. " Jasper still sounds weird, and as Peridot hangs up, she wonders why. A big dork was getting to spend time with the most gorgeous, fun, perfect woman she knows, so why would JASPER be uncertain? 

The phone rings again, and Peridot sees Jasper's name again. 

" You did go outside, right? "

"....see you tomorrow, you gigantic clod. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, hands up how many people thought it'd take months for Peridot and Jasper to get to a date. But as the show reveals, the little gem is very determined when she needs to be.
> 
>  
> 
> [ Updates and rambling on tumblr ](http://fluffkills.tumblr.com%22)


	11. Tiger Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot isn't ready for this

Peridot rarely bothered to worry about what her hair was up to , given she covered it before going out anyway, but today she made the effort to drag her brush through her thick wavy shock of dark brown hair. It wasn't exactly styled; while there were salons that would cater to women who needed the extra privacy, Peridot generally took shears to her hair herself whenever it felt too long. The results were unique, to say the least. Wrapping her scarf over it, it did feel a little better overall, so now the young woman merely had everything else to panic over.

She'd never been on a date before. Peridot was vaguely aware of how they were supposed to go from high school dramas, but imagines it might be different for adults? Checking her various shirts in the mirror, she groans, before pulling out a loose cut satiny emerald top her mother had gotten her, and a pair of slacks. She gives herself a critical look in the mirror, considering makeup and rejecting the idea beyond lip gloss.

Peridot had been freaking out the most about the idea of how this was supposed to work between two women. Not intimately, that was a worry for a far later date, but just logistically. Was Peridot technically the man here, for asking? Was Jasper just because, well, Jasper? Who was paying? Should she bring flowers?

The rest of the day had been filled with her working with her lab partners, but last night had been filled with low scale panic. Sadie had spent ages reassuring her, but even she had no idea how exactly it was supposed to work. She finally told Peridot to wing it, which was the worst possible option to do, as far as the highly organized scientist was concerned. You needed methodology!

It was hardly after eleven when Peridot left the apartment complex for the short walk to the Perk. The flower idea sorted itself out when she saw the variety shop in the lobby had a bucket out with little bunches for sale, and a trio of tiger lilies caught her eyes. Too perfect to pass up. Breathing out, she tries to clean her sweaty palms as she walks. The woman might have considered the flowers a sign but she didn't really believe in luck.

The sun cleared the clouds as Peridot crossed under the train tracks that separated Jasper's neighborhood and hers. She tries not to rush, but she's over forty minutes early when she finally arrives, the bell over the door feeling too loud.

Peridot waved at the woman in the cafe when she entered, taking a seat by the window and laying her flowers on the table. The batista was the one from the very first meeting Jasper and her had, and she brings the short, nervous woman coffee and a large container of sugar without asking.

Peridot gives her a smile, but she can't remember the woman's name for the life of her. Clearly, she'd been remembered, though. The lady tilts her head towards the flowers. "Actually a date now? " she asks, smiling. "Or is it not with your friend from before?" Peridot was shocked she'd even recalled that conversation, but nods, smiling sheepishly. She wondered if she'd been more transparently interested in the other woman than she'd thought , or even known, back then.

Peridot glances at her phone, downing the coffee so fast it barely touches her sides before asking for another. She can't recall the last time she'd voluntarily left the house before noon. The bell over the door rings again and with vain hope, Peridot's head whips around, only to be disappointed to see a young woman that was decidedly not Jasper milling in the doorway. It really shouldn't be surprised.

Pushing her glasses up her nose and squinting, she frowned. The woman looked familiar, but she could hardly place it. But when she turned, something about the motion flicked a switch.

" _Laboni?!_ " The slender woman in the doorway freezes, before her head turns around. She looked upset, almost angry, before she saw who it was.

Amazement passes over her face, and she hurries in. " Dottie? Is that you?!" Peridot winces, but that's what happens when someone knew your childhood nickname. Laboni had been Peridot's closest, and only friend when they'd been children. They'd grown up as the only 'brown girls' in their kindergarten class, and ended up sticking together even as they met new people and made new friends. At least, Laboni met them.

But they'd grown further apart in middle school, until they ended up losing touch in high school. That was partially accidental; Peridot had been sent to a school with a gifted student program, Laboni had auditioned for a dance program in another school. Partly, it was intentional. Peridot had become especially serious and humorless during her high school years, Laboni was more concerned about fitting in with high school royalty. Yet another swing in the coincidences everyone considered fate?

Peridot gives her old friend a sheepish smile as Laboni pulls out the chair opposite hers and straddles it. Her hair was cut much shorter compared to before, fringing her ears without touching her shoulders, and there was a hint of indigo to the dark, near black locks. When Peridot had last spoken to her, Laboni had been tending towards super girlish, but the colour to her hair and the dark dress she was wearing now was pretty cool, even the nerd could see that. A much more sleek feminine look she almost envied, matching perfectly with her dusky complexion and dark eyes. There was even a pretty pendant with a blue stone she couldn't place and hated herself for not knowing. She was bringing dishonor on her family. When Laboni and her were younger that was one of the other things they had in common; her father with his jewelry store, the young Indian girl's uncle running one as well. Laboni was the only child she ever met who knew what her name meant without being told.

Laboni seems to be sizing her up in the same way Peridot was with her, slotting the grumpy 14 year old on top of a slightly less grumpy currently adult. Leaning forward, the other girl gives Peridot an intense, curious look, before grinning. "I can't believe it. You're still doing the whole miss Muslim thing? " Peridot frowns. There's the girl she remembered.

"Yes. You're still sneaking hamburgers? " Laboni laughs and shrugs. " Found new ways to annoy my mother, but yes, I still have cow. Like you've never snuck bacon." Peridot never had.

"So, what brings you here? " asks the other woman cheerfully, before saying, "Wait, first, what are you doing now? Are you working for your dad? " They both complained to each other the high likelihood of ending up in the family business when they were tweens.

The shorter scientist snorts, and sneers, "Please, I'm ninety percent done with my PhD in robotics!" Laboni gave her a little theatrical clap along with a genuine smile. Peridot grins , doing a tiny bow.

"Did you ever do anything with dancing? " she asks her old childhood friend. Peridot wasn't athletic, but she could never deny the other girl's talent. They'd both encouraged each other to follow their skills. Laboni nods, but sighs. " I messed up my knee though, I've only recently got over it. But I had a decent amount of work before, and I'm in a show next month. You should come! " The young Muslim woman feels genuinely happy to hear that. She considers, and nods, handing over her phone. "Put your number in and let me know, I will. " Peridot promises.

Laboni looks delighted and enters her number, handing the cel back. Peridot snorts to see she'd listed herself as 'Coolest friend'. The other girl nods to Peridot's flowers. " Are you actually on a date, kid?" she asks with a laugh, and the shorter woman glares, adjusting herself and clutching her phone to check the time. Soon.

"If you must know, yes. What brings you here?" Laboni leans back and sighs.

"Really frustrating ex that's been avoiding me and being a general dick. " Peridot nods. Laboni did tend to complain about boy troubles even when they were 14. "So, tell me about this date of yours, what's he like? Your folks know about him? "

Peridot glances at her phone and smiles.

" on my way there extra pretty 4 u."

Her heart skips a beat. This was really going to happen. She puts her phone down.

"SHE hasn't met them yet. " says the scientist, primly. Laboni bursts out laughing, which makes Peridot glare. " Wow, you're dressing like old stick in the mud Dottie, but I guess you've really changed! " Peridot blushes, looking at her coffee. Had she changed, or was she always potentially this, and just unaware? Laboni hadn't been her friend when she'd gotten involved with her Camp Pining Hearts life so strongly. Would she have pushed her to ask Jasper out long before now, if they'd stayed close?

"Laboni, we haven't known each other since grade nine, of course I've changed. " says Peridot, feeling a little exasperated. It had been ten years and she still felt a bit like Laboni was thinking like they were in still in school. That she was part of the court and Peridot was just a peon.

The other girl cringes and laughs again. " Yeah, you really haven't known me. I haven't used Laboni in years, I always hated that name. Everyone called me Boner." The other girl tugs her necklace out a little, letting the azure stone with its white and brown streaks twist in the light of the window.

"Please, call me Lapis Lazuli. "The other girl stares as Peridot can't mask the horror in her expression. "Dottie, what the hell is that look for? It's just a stage name, it's not _that_ bad. "

The bell over the cafe door rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I dislike you strongly" -prereader friend. I'm sure the rest of you are agreeing with her. 
> 
>  
> 
> Did you all really think this Chekhov's gun wasn't going to go off sometime? 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Dislike me on tumblr, there's new When it Rains art there! ](http://fluffkills.tumblr.com)


	12. Out and about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot knows how to get things done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUTION  
> THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS ABUSIVE BEHAVIOR!

Peridot would be the first to acknowledge that her brain often kicked into overdrive about the strangest things when she was panicked. She imagines it's some sort of coping mechanism. So even as every part of her is internally screaming, her mind happily began overclocking and taking in every detail of the woman who'd just entered.

The young woman had wondered if perhaps her love of Jasper in person was in spite of her feminine traits, but a part somewhere at the base of her spine is sending strong signals right up to the back of her neck and and making her mouth dry and she believes this is probably a good sign.

Because her date had gone beyond making herself pretty. The heavy, buff woman was utterly gorgeous. Peridot can't even begin to imagine how much time her hair took, her bleached locks glossy from conditioner and styled in lose waves. The hint of makeup from the first time they'd met had been extended out, the woman making the unusual but very intriguing choice of going for a ruddy eyeshadow and a dark wine red lipstick. The sleeveless silky top, tied behind her broad neck promised a bare back and more ink than Peridot had expected to see off of a beach. She was overdressed for a café but the young woman didn't care at all.

Peridot had heard the term fierce bandied about for beauty, but that was exactly the right word. This woman was strong and extremely female and had gone all out for her. If they survived this , Jasper absolutely deserved a kiss. Several.

There was a brief, beautiful moment of ignorance when Jasper first caught her eyes and the look of happiness was pure and total, a fraction of a second before she caught up with Peridot's expression and her eyes slid over the unexpected person in the other seat.

Time returns to its normal flow as Lapis turns at the sound of the bell over the café entrance, jumping out of her seat so fast it bangs onto the floor as it topples over.

Peridot was half expecting Lapis to attack Jasper, especially after she'd learned about the scars, but the slender dancer is clinging to her date, tears streaming from her eyes, her voice frantic as Jasper tenses in the face of a stream of desperation and sorrow. "Jasper, please, you have to hear me out! We were meant for each other, _I promise_ , everything will be better this time, you can't just leave me like this! It's killing me! Whatever she's doing, I can be _better_ , you _know I can!_ "

Jasper tries to extract herself from the woman's grasp. "What the hell are you even doing here?! For the last time, it's over! " she growls. " There's no 'she', you goddamn psychopath! " She glances at Peridot's stricken face, and snarls, "What the hell were you even saying to Peri?" The exchange was ugly and uncomfortable and for an instant she feels bad for Lapis, the small woman trembling and miserable in front of a brute of a woman. But then Lapis' eyes go wide with undisguised fury and the light plays across Jasper's scars and Peridot has to remember things are never as simple as all that.

Her old friend turns on her heel and while Jasper's aggressive snap at Amethyst had surprised her, this leaves her terrified. Lapis looked like she could murder her on the spot. "THIS is PERI?! You lying bitch, you told me Peri was this a gay man, and this whole time you've been seeing her behind my back. " Lapis laughs, and it's a unsettling sound.

"Or is this how you're trying to get over me, dating THIS? " Peridot winces and glares. Jasper scowls.

" No, I was trying to get over Peri by dating you!"

Peridot could see what Jasper had meant about Lapis just bringing out her worst, because that taunt was not helping the situation, yet... The scientist pauses. Getting over her? But that can't be serious.

Lapis Lazuli grabs for the taller woman, who leans back, grabbing her wrist only to be fiercely kicked. Peridot can see the barista reaching for a phone, but hers is already out.

" Laboni, I swear if you don't leave her alone...!" Lapis turns and shrieks, "It's Lapis! And I don't care who you call! Call the police, I'm not leaving this whore with you! "

" No, I'm calling my dad. " says Peridot, pulling up her phone book.

"What. " says Jasper flatly, as Lapis is suddenly hanging from her grip. The dancer's dark eyes widen, "What? !"

Peridot hovers her finger. "You heard me. Leave my date alone, or I'm calling dad, and he's calling Uncle Vinaya, and your family can have a little talk with you about what a crazed bitch you've become. " Jasper blinks, but it has exactly the effect Peridot expects.

" You wouldn't fucking dare! Why would they even believe him? Or you? "

Peridot gives her a smirk. " Oh, geeze, maybe because I'm boring, stick in the mud, annoyingly proper Peridot? Miss goody two shoes? "

Lapis wrenches her wrist from Jasper's loosening grip and turns on her with a dark glare, before smiling evily. " Sure, do that, if you want them to know you're dating a woman. Some perfect little hijabi you'll be then. " Peridot holds her gaze, before tapping a button. The ringing of her speaker phone fills the cafe.

" Hello?"

"Baba, it's Peri..."

"Oh, my little jewel, how's school?"

" Good, fine, listen, I need you to know I'm dating a woman. She's very nice and I've known her for a long time and I don't want to dump this all on you, but Uncle Vinaya's niece is acting like a total crazy woman about it and I thought you should know from me. " Lapis' jaw drops.

" Oh! Are you going to introduce your parents to her? "

"Of course, baba. Can you talk to mama about this? "

"Yes, of course. We had wondered..."

" I know, I'll explain later, but I am literally still on the date and had to cut off some bitch' s threat."

"Language, you don't say this around your father! You're just like your mother, she is so immediate. Be good, call us after. ..To’oborni, Peridot. "

"I love you, too, baba. "

Peridot hangs up the phone. The other two women are looking at her in shock. " I think it's time for you to leave, Lapis. "

" How the... you're insane! " sputters the dancer. " He could have cut you off, your family would hate you, why would you even..."

Peridot is snarling now, "Do you really think anything I've ever done in my life was because it's easy? It's hard but it's right and I'd rather be damned by my family then have you using who I love as a threat! Get your life together and leave us alone! "

Lapis scowls at her, before sneering. " You don't know her like I do, she'll just use you and throw you away. "

"I've known her for ten years, Laboni. You know, the ones you were too busy being miss popular Lapis to talk to me anymore. She's a colossal jerk but so am I, hah, so get over yourself. Maybe you _should_ be tossed out with the garbage. " Lapis looks seconds from hitting her, before she turns and storms out, the café door slamming so hard the small bell swings off its hook and clonks to the floor.

Peridot drops back into her seat. She can't stop shaking and she feels sick.

" I can't believe I did that, " she whimpers. The adrenaline fueled righteous anger has left her and she's paralyzed with shock. What had she been thinking? "I can't believe I did that! "

Peridot hadn't even had a date with Jasper yet and she just outed herself and she wasn't even sure if any of this would even work out. Shit, she even said Jasper would meet her parents! The woman would probably be pissed. She nervously glances at her date, still standing by the door, who was looking at her as if she was some new species.

" Jesus, woman, remind me not to fuck with you, " the tall woman finally says, breaking into a broad smile, before moving to stroke one of those large, gentle hands over Peridot's's back. " Hey. Hey now, it's okay. Are you going to be okay?"

Peridot doesn't answer. She has no idea.

Hand never leaving Peridot, Jasper sighs. "Right. Let's go for a walk, kiddo. Melanie? "

"Tab, got it. I won't let that woman back in if I see her. Got a picture too, I'll let Kyle and Sarah know. " Peridot blinks as Jasper gently takes her arm, and she quickly snatches up the lilies she'd got for the other woman, practically shoving them at her.

"I'm sorry, I had this plan and it's all gone to shit and I'm sorry I told my dad we were dating, I mean..." Jasper takes the flowers with a smile, and leans down. Her lips brush Peridot on her forehead, sending a shock through the smaller woman's body.

"I'm sorry you had to get involved. I'm very not sorry you stood up for yourself and me. " Peridot expects them to leave by the front, but instead Jasper heads to the back, the barista opening the back door for the pair into a rear lane way.

"Do you often have to make escapes? " says the scientist, impressed Jasper thought of it. The taller woman growls. "Yes, when you deal with someone who won't let you go, you learn all about sneaking out. " The alley was empty though, and Peridot can feel her rapid heartbeat slowing down. She bites her lip, and her hand squeezes Jasper's when she realizes once again that the woman is holding hers as they walk. It was surprisingly peaceful, the rustling of the leaves from the trees that draped themselves over the rear alley fences turning the dingy lane way into an escape. Colourful tags and murals stand as illicit decoration everywhere.

They find a parkette two blocks over, with a little fenced off playground and some benches and more trees painting everything green. The place was mercifully empty and the pair claim a wooden bench marred with testimony of love and presence for a generation past, carved into the surface.

" Are. ..are you okay? " she asks the tall woman, and even though Peridot would be the first to admit she's terrible reading people, she can feel the tension from the question and Jasper's laugh is unmistakably forced.

" I'm fine, it's fine. "

"Jasper. " says the scientist, and the taller woman snaps, angrily, "I'm fine. " Peridot frowns and Jasper flinches, looking away. " Christ, I'm sorry. I don't know why you're even bothering with me."

Peridot pushes her glasses back and sighs, flushing. " Don't be stupid, I've known your annoying ass for years," she tries teasing, and is gratified to see a little smile. Tentatively, she tries leaning against the other woman's side, and bites back a gasp when a warm bare arm slides around her.

"It's okay if you're scared of her. She's pretty scary when she gets like that, " says Jasper, and Peridot's hand sneaks to find the larger woman's free one. The nail polish was perfect. Her thumb traces along the gloss.

"I'm not scared of her. I'm kinda freaking out about ruining everything because I had to one up Lapis and said all that stuff to my dad. " The strong arm gives her a squeeze. " You're scared of her though. I guess that's understandable. " She can feel every muscle tense.

"Don't be stupid, she's tiny. She's a psycho bitch, but I'm a big girl. " says the tall woman, sounding loud and jovial. Peridot rolls her eyes.

" Jasper, for fuck's sake, if I can out myself on our first date to protect you can you at least stop pretending that you aren't freaked out by her? " The other woman's fingers clench Peridot's arm.

" _I'm_ supposed to be protecting _you_ , though. " she tells the scientist. Peridot snorts and her slim arms wrap around Jasper, giving her a tight hug. " You dork, I've known you for years, you don't have to put up an act. I know all your dirty secrets, " she says with a grin.

" Not all of them. " mutters Jasper, and sighs. The scientist wishes she was better at this sort of thing, at feelings and confessions and that. She was direct and a little bitchy and rambling and probably more open about everything than she should be. Well, almost everything. But it was hard to let herself be warm.

The satiny top was cool against her cheek where she was hugging. Peridot could probably stop now. She doesn't. She's wanted to be here, like this, for years. The muscles she's surrounding slowly soften under the cushion of plushnesss.

"You're right. When I saw her there I just wanted to run away, "the larger woman says, her voice low, "But everyone thinks it's silly, that she gets to me like that. And you said it yourself, I pushed her hard to date me. Maybe I deserve this. "

"Fuck her, glorious princess smug ass. I only said that because I didn't realize how bad it was. I mean, you're a jerk, but you're a pretty good jerk mostly. Though you really shouldn't have wound her up, telling her she was second choice to me. She's going to think we really _were_ dating. "

Jasper strokes along her side slowly. "I wasn't winding her up. She needed to know the truth. Fuck, the gang warned me that's what I was doing again, Garnet always sees these things coming. I just figure out what I'm doing when I've already thrown myself in too deep. "

Peridot pauses, her mind spinning fast. She clings to solid fact. "But we weren't dating. We hadn't even _met_ yet. "

There's a long silence, and the other woman says, her voice carefully picking the words as if they're liable to shatter, "You know how I talk to you about Rose? That's...how I always talked about you. To them. Even when I was dating Pearl, which she eventually noticed. Hah, I'm glad we're sorted, _that_ was uncomfortable for a bit. "

Peridot is speechless, which was just as well because she can feel everything unwinding from her date at once in a breathless, relieved tumble as she carries on, "I mean, I thought you were a man, and that was weird, but I figured I could deal with that, because it was YOU, but then I thought you were a gay man and even though Garnet said maybe I'd be your exception like you kinda were for me, I didn't want to risk it and I just fucking threw myself at Lapis and Christ, I'm a goddamn piece of work. "

Jasper laughs roughly, and sighs, "It's a wonder we ever got together and you're worried you messed it up because you're the bravest fucking person I've ever met and I've been in conflict zones, Peri, and here I am, a big fat fucking wreck who just can't let herself be happy and had her coping mechanism turn out to be a fucking claymore mine to blow up on us the first time we've even tried to be together." The woman finally takes a deep, shaky breath.

It takes the scientist a bit to process everything. But the key point stood out, Jasper had been where she'd been this whole time, just with other fears and assumptions, on the other side of the screen.

She's still hugging her when Jasper asks, incredulously, "Were you always into women? Because I feel really dumb now. "

"I can say with certainty I was always into you, " says Peridot, hiding her red face against Jasper. It felt safe there, so close. Everything felt hot, but she manages to keep breathing. " I had originally hoped you were male but after we met I discovered that it's you whom I'm attracted to, not what gender I thought you would be. "

Jasper is suddenly hugging her back, almost crushing her, but in a way that Peridot melts to , as her body is squished against the heavier woman's chest and stomach. " Um, Jasper? Glasses are hurting me like this, " she finally says when the pressure of her frames against her nose and cheek is too much, and the woman quickly lets go.

Peridot cleans them on her blouse and gives Jasper an uncertain look. " So, you're not insulted, that I thought you were a man when I first became interested, I guess? " The big woman laughs and says, " You were at least the smart one. You met me and, what, you got this figured out in two months? Me, I've been trying to act like this couldn't work for years."

Peridot allows herself a vain little smile. " Actually, I came to my conclusions the day after we met in person, if I remember correctly. I was just waiting until I was certain you were interested. "

"Okay, that's where you're slow? Because I was flirting the whole day with paintball, you dweeb."

Peridot frowns, "Curses, Sadie was right. " Jasper chuckles, hugging her lightly, and Peridot grumps, leaning into it.

"Garnet wanted me to ask you out right there, but I was hoping the power of my sexy would do it for me. Plus I was trying to get any signal that you weren't straight. "

"Besides the blushing and staring and the fact I've never even kissed a boy?" counters Peridot with a little snigger. Jasper pauses. "Fucking Garnet, " she mutters with a sheepish smile

Peridot lets her fingers brush over Jasper's arm, just a little. She's surprised to realize that Jasper's skin is only a little lighter than hers, and wonders idly where her family might come from. She doesn't even know the other woman's last name, yet. Jasper had been her distant ideal for so long, but now Peridot was seeing the woman behind the dreams. Insecure, temperamental , she'd known about those parts. But she doesn't know what Jasper's freckles are, where she's ticklish, if she cries in movies. The real human she loves. There's so much to learn.

"Garnet seems to tell you a lot of things. "

"She's always fucking right. I really should listen but you know how it is. "

"Yeah, Sadie's like that with me. Except not always right. But her perspective is solid. She's why I thought you might be receptive to me asking you out. "

The scientist looks up to discover Jasper is staring at her with those tawny eyes. Peridot has to keep herself from hiding against her, or under her scarf. Her gaze, looking especially bright like a tiger's against the ruddy shadow, makes hot ice fill the smaller woman's stomach. She licks her suddenly dry lips in the moment of intense silence.

"I guess I have to thank Sadie for the date. " Her arm still around Peridot, Jasper's fingers brush over her jaw, sending a shiver down the slender girl's spine. Her touch was so gentle, and her hands soft, and Peridot's head is being gently tipped up so their eyes meet. Jasper leans down, and the deep purring voice makes Peridot shudder, her hands clenching at her slacks. " You're going to have to thank Garnet for this though. She's been telling me to just kiss you already for weeks."

Peridot's eyes go wide but before she can react, those thick lips were on hers, gentle, brief, tender.

Peridot hadn't been properly kissed before and it was as sweet as she'd dreamed, sensual and soft.But it was over too soon. Her small hands cup Jasper's cheeks as the more experienced woman pulls back a little with a grin.

"Still thinking your amazing show of spunk ruined everything?" Peridot lets out a breathy almost laugh.

"Noooo. Are you still not letting yourself be happy? " Jasper grins in return, gleeful.

"I'm very happy. "

Peridot thinks she could admire Jasper's eyes forever, or at least until her bum can't take a hard park bench anymore. She starts to smile when she realises something. Her first love...

"That was my first kiss, you know. " Jasper starts to blush at that particular confession, and Peridot can't keep the smug grin from her face when she sees that change.

"Want to work on my second? Or tenth? "

"Absolutely! " There was a lot of them to go through to get to working on her fiftieth as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, it's been a bad week!
> 
> This is not the end, but it's winding down, we only have a few more chapters left. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Tumblr wumblrr ](http://fluffkills.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also screw people who think Peridot is only weak and helpless. She's tough and resourceful! She knows how to win!


	13. Inseparable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking on the phone

Peridot closes her door, and slumps down against it, panting. Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit. It had been hard leaving Jasper, the tall woman walking her to the lobby, and they had lingered for a good ten minutes there, not quite willing to separate.

Peridot had read about this, had heard about it from Sadie and others, the sort of affection for another person where you’ll spend hours on the phone, unwilling to hang up. Where you can’t stop thinking about them. Where you never quite want to take that last step and go first when you’re together. It seemed positively insane. Gross and weird and incomprehensible and a little stupid.

Peridot fights against calling Jasper right away.

She examines herself in her washroom mirror, splashing water over her face. There was a smear of red over her lips, where Jasper’s lipstick had given in. Blushing deeply, the woman scrubs it away, finding other marks over her dark skin, even one at her throat, an event that nearly broke her into two when it happened. Each trace of the makeup is washed away, her skin going ruddy over the teak shade it normally was as she rubs .

She unwraps her scarf and runs her fingers through her hair, the kinky brown mess standing out in a puff of static. Her hand rubs over her crown, and she sighs, tingling.

Peridot had never really wanted to be touched by anyone before. It was something she tolerated for the sake of others. Even hugging was a bit much, which drove her relatives nuts and simply made them more affectionate towards her.

Everything Jasper does makes the prickly scientist just want to revel in contact, like a cat. To rub against every touch, eager, hungry. And Jasper was fiery. Once they’d become a little more comfortable with each other, with the awkward bumps and missteps the Jasper assured Peridot was normal, she could hardly believe how intense her experienced partner was.

They finally had to break apart when a twisted up prim lady walking her cheerful dog made pointed comments about their affection, and Peridot grinned to see how they backed off immediately when Jasper stood to her full height and glared at them, wrapping a thick arm around her smaller girlfriend, protective and warm and strong. The technician stuck her tongue out when the snippy old woman left, and Jasper’s laugh was generous and booming, and Peridot could forget anything bad had happened, or could happen.

Temptation had never really entered Peridot’s life before. At least, not where lust was concerned. But now she has trouble not visualizing kissing the soft spot on the inside of Jasper’s elbow, or nipping at her shoulders, or feeling hot skin under that dress...  She remembers her fingers siding to rest on the tall woman’s broad hips, and the soft groan as she was pressed against the wall in the lobby, blocking the buttons to the elevator. Had it come from Jasper or her? She wasn’t sure even now.

 Jasper was an experience, one that overwhelmed her and made Peridot blush even to think about.

Glancing at her phone, Peridot can see a variety of texts. From her father, reminding her to call, and her sister, which was mostly emoji and seemed positive, if the amount of okay signs and 100s was any indication. And one from Sadie, hoping the date went well. And one from Jasper, already, from two minutes ago.

 “u were great. thnx 4 everything 2day, qt.”

She nearly drops the phone, sitting on the cool tile floor of her bathroom. Her heart won’t stop racing. She won’t call Jasper first. The woman isn’t even home yet. She won’t.

Was this always going to be so... _intense?_

Was this why Laboni.. Lapis, whichever, had acted so insane?

But Peridot immediately frowns at herself for thinking that. Lapis might not be able to control her emotions she gets, but surely her former friend should be able to think on how she’s reacting to them. No, there was no excuse for that behaviour, not when she remembers the shock and dread in Jasper’s face.

And Peridot was going to call Sadie first. And then her parents, once the initial fires of her excitement burned out. Her sister can wait. And then.. she’ll call Jasper. Yes.  She can’t let this be her everything right away. As much as her heart and body and soul wanted it to be.

Peridot feels her stomach turning over and over as she waited for Sadie to pick up. When she hears the familiar “Hello?” she practically squealed into the phone, “KISSING IS AMAZING!” That wasn’t what she’d intended to say as her opening conversational gambit, it just sort of overflowed her mind out of her lips.

Sadie’s laugh spills from the other direction, and Peridot shrinks down, pulling her legs up to her chest.

“I take it the date went well?” comes a slightly sardonic question, and Peridot finds she can’t stop grinning, even through her mild annoyance.

“Yes! Why hasn’t anyone explained how kissing could be good?” she says, squeaking as she hugs her legs to herself tighter.

“I’m pretty sure every bit of modern media did. But yeah, I guess it sort of looks weird until you try it?”

Peridot certainly had thought so. She closes her eyes. “It.. it went really well. “ Gushing, she described Jasper’s outfit, the amazing tattoo over her back, a stylized tiger that hugged her skin and seemed to guard the woman.  Peridot had been encouraged to stroke over the striped hide painted deep below the bronze skin. She hadn’t dared, not just yet.  She talked about the feeling of just being near someone so soft and strong and warm. How Jasper carefully carried the flowers she’d bought the whole time they were together, always gently putting them down. Peridot didn’t explain they were gently placed aside before the pair was fiercely kissing once more, fingers burning through the satiny blouse where Jasper dragged them over her back.

Peridot had been made to learn the poems from the book, The Prophet. Not about THE Prophet, of course.  Her parents had done their best to impart Lebanese culture on her, and part of that was learning the works of Khalil Gibran. Poetry, in her mind, concerned itself too much with fluffy meaningless emotional drivel. Arabic romantic poetry was like trying to drink something thick and syrupy, and it wasn’t much better when she read his English works.

But a line strikes her now _. To be wounded by your own understanding of love; And to bleed willingly and joyfully._ It was florid and horrible and somehow, there was a profoundness to it the scientist had never appreciated before today.

She was becoming sappy. Ugh.

When Peridot finally stops effusing, her mouth try and her cheeks warm, there’s a long pause, before Sadie goes “Wow. Um, but... you mentioned her ex showing up?”

Peridot rubs her bare nape.

“Y-yes? But she’s gone now. “

Sadie’s sober voice brings Peridot down to Earth. “You said Jasper LIVED near there. And she knows your family. Aren’t you worried?”

Pressing her knees to her chest, the small woman mutters, “I wasn’t until now,” she admits.

“Listen, just be careful, okay?” says Sadie, and Peridot nods, before remembering she’s on a phone.

“Right. I will.”

Sadie’s voice switches gears quickly, but Peridot thinks she can hear that worry still.

“You sounded pretty great, though.” Peridot grins, in spite of herself, at the compliment. Slumping against the bathroom wall, she sighs happily.

“Yeah, I was pretty amazing,” she says, modestly, “And HAH, the look on Lapis’ face when I actually called my father! She was ready to die! “  Peridot pauses, staring at her sink.

“Shitcocks! I’ve been on the phone with you forever! I have to call my dad! No, stop laughing, this is serious!”

“But I thought you said he sounded fine about it?” says Sadie, trying to contain her mirth. Peridot pushes her glasses up to rub over her eyes for a moment. Breathing out with a groan, she mutters, “It’s not about me dating Jasper. They’re going to want to know everything about her! They’re going to want to invite her to dinner! My dad will probably want to meet her dad and talk.. dad things. It’s terrible! I’m not up for that sort of thing yet!”

“Oh no, Jasper might be scared off by you having a loving family,” says Sadie, her tease obvious even over the poor earpiece of the cell. Peridot rolls her eyes.

“I just.. I know a lot about Jasper, but not ABOUT her...” she admits. “I don’t know anything about her family, or stuff like that, and my parents will want to know. Okay , I know she’s an only child, but.. wait, no I remember her saying her mother was an actuary..”

“Peri, you’ve probably picked up more about her than your own family. Just, you know, let things happen. I know about pushy moms though. Mine always wants me .. well, anyways, give it a chance. You sound really happy. I mean, really happy.”

Peridot smiles, and closes her eyes. She can still feel Jasper with her, if she let her mind wander. She didn’t know love was like this. “ I just don’t want to mess this up. I’m such a dork.”

“She’s a big dork too, we all are. It’s fine. She obviously really likes you.”

“Hah. She says thanks for the date, by the way. I mean, I said you pushed me into it.” Peridot can feel Sadie’s smile from here.

“Like I ever could. I wanted you two to go out years ago.”

“She was dating.. I think Pearl years ago.”

“REALLY? Damn... that’s not at all what I expected. “

“Well, she dated all of those ladies we were with.”

The silence was deafening.

“Sadie?”

More silence. Peridot frowns. “You know they’re gay, right?”

“—What? Sorry. Um , I don’t know what I’m more shocked about, that she’s dated all of Steven’s godmoms at some point, or that she brought you to meet them before you guys were even went on a date. Was she TRYING to sabotage herself?” Peridot sniggers a little.

“I figured I had to defeat them on the field of combat to win her heart.”

“Uh huh. And.. the bruises are gone now?”

“...mostly.”

Peridot feels her phone vibrate. Another text from Jasper.  Her throat feels like it will strangle herself. She can’t play it cool any longer, not like that was a state of being the awkward, socially inept nerd managed in general.

“I better go. I’ll text you soon.”

“Calling your folks?”

“Yeah, eventually.”

“Oooh.  Say hi to Jasper for me, then, lovebird.”

Making an incomprehensible noise of disgust, especially since somehow Sadie KNEW, Peridot hangs up on her without any further ceremony.

As she goes to check the message, her phone buzzes in her hand, causing her to squeak and drop it. Fumbling, she managed to answer it.

“Shit shit Hello?”

“Hey. Couldn’t wait, had to call you...” Oh shit. Jasper still sounded hot. Hotter. That purr was downright seductive now. Peridot laughs, awkward and quick and nervous. She clutches the phone to her ear.

“Is it always like this?” she asks, her voice quaking.

“Like what?” says Jasper, sounding confused.

“Like.. we just left each other but we have to call.”

Jasper’s laugh was softer over the phone, but still hurt her ears. Peridot didn’t care. She would learn the best jokes just to hear that every day.

“It’s.. um... it’s not normally like this. I mean, not for me. It’s like I’m back in highschool.” Jasper’s voice is gruff and sheepish. Peridot sniggers, her stomach doing flips even as she hears that.

“So, what, I’m magic?”

“Yeah, you’re my little wizard, you nerd.”

“Asshole.”

The hours ticked by. There was no woman with a dog to make remarks. No people entering the lobby of her building and clearing their throats until the pair realised they had an audience. Peridot didn’t even get another text. They talked about nothing, and neither of them wanted to stop.

The sky grew black outside the bathroom window, and Peridot’s ass grew cold and sore from resting on the hard tile. It was never like this for her. It was never like this for Jasper either. And they were laughing at dumb jokes, and just listening to the other breathe, or murmur, or describe mundane things. And neither wanted to be the first to hang up. They'd known each other for a decade, but Peridot felt like they had just met, too.

They were both idiots. And it was pretty great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter and my writing in general. The story must go on, though!
> 
>  
> 
> [Check out my Tumblr too!](http://fluffkills.tumblr.com)
> 
> And comments breathe life into me!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When It Rains [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616432) by [EgSauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgSauce/pseuds/EgSauce)




End file.
